A Beast of A Man
by RavenStone88
Summary: Elizabeth Storm is no one special, but when a certain mutant catches sight and smell of her he just can't help but have her. Based on the Sabertooth from Wolverine Xmen Origins. Leiv Schrieber
1. Ch 1: Predator Spots Prey

The city was perfection, darkest in its alleyways and lit with neon and street lights everywhere else. It was New Orleans at its finest, busy even with out Marty Gras. But it wasn't why she had come here, no Elizabeth Storm had come to escape the nightmares she left in Ohio.

Even now, his face haunted her and she felt the ice creep over her heart before it dropped like a stone in her stomach. There is say, weighing her down with fear. Elizabeth was no one special so far as she was concerned, an average built woman of about 5"2 and 130 pounds. She was curvy in all the right places, so who or what-to be more correct-stalked her in her dreams and why?

That was the question on her mind, why did he want her. She could remember it like it was yesterday, she was making her way through the carnival rides as she venders began to close. She saw the tall dark figure briefly, he was a beast of a man, hairy face, cold predatory stare that seemed to strip every article of clothing from her.

Just his presence made her shudder and the alarm in her head go off. It took all her effort not to run from him even then but she now wished she had run for her life. If she knew then that he truly was a beast, she would have run as fast as she could from him.

'Beth' remembered him stopping momentarily and she realized that she had stopped too-caught in his stare like a bird in the eye of a snake. It wasn't until later she would realize he had been circling her through out the night like a large cat and later still she would realize the irony of this.

She remembered nervously tucking a strand of her raven hair behind one ear, yet never being able to break her gaze from his. It was like he was commanding her silently with that stare. Her blue eyes stayed locked in his-maybe it was fear that kept her-for whatever reason, Beth could not move.

That was until her half smirked and she say one of his cat-like canines glisten in the flickering carnival lights. In that moment she broke the stare and moved quickly for her truck-most of the crowds having been gone for a while now-almost at a run.

What she failed to notice was that strangers cat-like claws on his hands or the way he lifted his head to catch her scent as she left. The tingle of her fear tickled his nostrils and he grinned even wider. His ears were still warm from the pound of her panicked heartbeat-that frantic heart that drowned out the carnival sounds. He smirked an evil tooth filled smirk. How long had it been for him?

All Elizabeth remembered was finding her truck and then hearing a scream just before all the lights went out. She made her second mistake that night because she dropped her keys in the dirt. Then they were behind her the boot steps that covered the distance in no time at all. She did not try to get her keys one she stood straight, something kept her still-although she begged her legs to move-they stood solid.

Out of the corner of her eye she now saw those claws as they extended before dragging deep into the hood of her truck. Beth sucked in a breath, her exhale shaky. She had no idea what this man could or would do to her and she cursed herself for not being smarter.

When he spoke, his voice was deep, strong, powerful and carried a cynical undertone.

"Little late to be out here isn't it?"

Beth searched his words for any underlying meaning. But he seemed to be honest or he was just playing mind games with her. She knew she had to answer him anyhow.

"I was just leaving."

Her words came out in a rush, probably giving her unease away. She could feel him just behind her, his body heat caressing her back, he towered over her. The more he spoke, the close his mouth got to her ear.

Apparently, what she said was not the answer that he was looking for because his voice dropped and became more serious.

"Oh no…stay a while, we could have some fun."

Although she was not an avid Christian she found herself praying silently to get out of this whole thing alive. She tried to stay calm as she could feel him almost pressing his chest into her back.

"I really must be going, I can't stay."

When she started to move, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her back into him. Now Beth could feel his strength pressed against her back and she bit her lip as she could feel something else just as powerful.

"Heh," He grinned, "Maybe you didn't hear me…I said **stay**."

"Please just let me go."

He cocked his head briefly to the left before speaking.

"Oh, I can't do that…I need your help with something."

Beth felt one of those claws drag down her neck, drawing a like of blood-tears welled up in her eyes. She could feel herself starting to shake. She closed her eyes tight and prayed harder.

Before the man could do anything else, Beth heart a noise like ruffling papers and then a voice, not the stranger but a different voice-so she opened her eyes.

"Victor, I thought I'd find you here. Let that girl go."

"Heh," He grinned his evil grin. "What this?"

He leaned in and sniffed her hair, fully taking in her scent.

"Every cat needs a toy."

"Now you're just pissing me off."

Beth looked over finally and spotted a very out of place black cowboy. She tried to beg him with her eyes to get her out of here.

"John," He shook his head." Stay out of this."

"That's it man…now I'm gonna haft a kill ya."

Next thing she knew, Beth was free from Victor and the John guy had her. She was close enough to her truck to just grab her keys and hop in it, but she was safer.

John was then gone and next to Victor, his ring covered fist connecting with his face. The two of them as they fought slowly migrated away from her truck and she made a break for it. By now, she knew what they were-mutants-and she stood no chance against that monster.

She got in her truck and drove as far as her truck could carry her. When she hit New Orleans, she figured she was safe and could hide. But he followed her in nightmares, plaguing her dreams. Even now she absent mindedly stroked the scar on the left side of her neck.

It was an ugly reminder of a day she hoped to forget and ever since that day she made a point of avoiding mutants altogether. The little time she had spent practicing, she could spot them pretty well and avoid most even better. That was until she decided to walk into Bourbon Street Bar one night.


	2. Ch 2: Bourbon Street

Tonight she had dressed to hide and blend among the crowd. In her outfit of black jeans and a red tee shirt-she would blend into the dark of the bar around her. She had let her hair fall around her face to attempt to hide herself and her scar.

The bar smelled of sweat and alcohol, it was very much the preverbal hole in the wall, a good place to hide or so she hoped. But her time there was short lived as she noticed him, the dealer at the main table. The way he shuffled his deck of cards, it wasn't natural and she knew-he was a mutant.

Beth made her way towards the exit-that was until she saw 'them' enter. One was a tall hairy, heavy built man and a very powerful man. The other she recognized as the mutant who saved her life. She spun around and headed towards the rear exit, hoping not to be spotted by any of the three.

She left out the back just in time to see the beastly man of her nightmares rip the spine from her former rescuer. Then he spotted her, his nose lifting to take in the scent of her fear as it radiated off of her in waves. He moved toward her quickly and as she backed up, she backed into a wall. She had unknowingly walked right into his trap.

Again, she lucked out as the wall in front of her blew out and the other monster of a man stood. Victor still had his gaze on her until he caught sight of the other man and they began to exchange words. The card dealer got elbowed in the face and he dropped like a rock.

She could hear some of the conversation but not enough to pull any information from it as to who the other guy was. Next thing she knew, that new stranger was brandishing metal claws from his fists and Victor was charging at him.

Beth didn't stick around to see what happened, instead she ran for her life. She ran until all of her hurt, until her entire body hurt, but she knew that she was not far enough. A part of her had believed she would never see that demon again, but here he was and now she had to run again.

This time she was smarter though, she knew better than to stay still for too long or he would truly find her. She wasn't sure just how far she was from the alleyway behind the bar, but she was close enough to hear an explosion of massive proportion. It shook all the buildings around her and nearly knocked her over.

The voice in her head told her to run and her curiosity told her to go back. Unlike before at the carnival she ran, turning onto the main street and pushing through crowds. Somehow she hoped that if she stayed in a crowd that she might be safer, that she might lose him. But again she also doubted it would be that east to escape him.

Now that she saw Victors full power, she knew he was an animal, a beast-lustful and hungry. Beth wasn't so sure if it was mere chance that she saw him again or if he had been stalking his pray. Was he just toying with her, biding his time and enjoying watching her fear build?

These were questions she had begun turning in her mind ever since Ohio. That night after she escaped she swore he was there in the dark, watching her sleep. Every now and then she swore she would catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye and she would turn to look but there was nothing.

The night made her paranoid and the dreams-oh the dreams were just endless nightmares. He would find her, strip her and with her on all fours he would take her-scratching her as he violated her. His claws would cut her back and thighs, his hips grinding as his powerful hands would hold her onto him.

At times she would wake up moaning, sweating and sickeningly wet from the dreams vivid detail. Always she could hear him telling her: "I was an animal who dreamed of becoming a man…now the dream is over and the animal is awake. I will come for you, it's in my nature."

On those nights she would wake up trembling and so terrified that she wouldn't sleep the rest of the night. She could hear him laugh; always he would laugh a mocking laugh in her dreams. The animal was coming for her, she could almost feel him near her and for that she pushed harder through the crowds.

Beth damned this city for it being so popular, every night the streets filled with drunken morons. Normally, since she had grown to not care, she wouldn't but now she was fighting through them and their drunken stupor. It was unfortunate for her because she knew even before the dreams what he wanted. She knew ever since day one when he pressed into her and she could feel it pressing into her back. All she could do to get that feeling off now was to rub the spot where it had touched her.

There was a sudden commotion behind her and she could hear the fight between the card dealer and the clawed man-pour onto the streets. The crowd shifted into a run and ended up knocking Beth over. Her knees and hands slapped the pavement, splitting open as skin often does when hitting pavement.

When she stood, she could hear the fight continuing behind her and she panicked suddenly when she realized her crowd cover was gone. But it was too late because she heard the heavy drop of boots behind her and she knew what that was. Her heart ran cold again and dropped into her stomach.

This time she turned around to look into the face of the man who had been stalking her for the last few months. There was the fanged grin of her nightmares and the claws-that to look at still made her scar throb.

"Hello doll…miss me?"

Beth backed away slowly but his every step matched hers and so she screamed-hoping one of the other mutants might look up.

"Help!"

"He he he," He chuckled," There's no help for you sweetie."

But as luck would have it-he was wrong-she saw the glowing card fly at his back. Victor nearly hit her as he flew forward about ten feet. For a moment she just stood there looking at him and then the dealer yelled.

"Run!"

That was all it took because she took off, taking all the money she had with her and getting the first bus ticked out of New Orleans. The bus ride gave her some time to sleep and she welcomed the dreamless sleep. Part of her worried however, just how bad would this get? She remembered a report on the news about mutants who could fly, teleport, read minds, invade dreams and even make you do things that you didn't want to do.

The reality of it all sunk deep into the knot of her stomach and now kept her up the rest of the ride wondering: '_just how far will he go? He probably has some bad friends and they probably don't use their powers for good. Where can I find safety…among 'good' mutants? But who is really good and who is really evil?_'

That was the least of her worries, right now she was trying to hide from the beast of a man who was in pursuit of her and probably very pissed off now that she got away. Beth just stared off at the endless fields and bayous' that passed by as the bus sped along its route.

At some point, just after sun rise, the bus made a fifteen minute stop to refuel and so everyone could stretch. She knew if she didn't stretch her legs as well-that if she had to move quickly they would lock up on her and damn her into his grasp.

So when everyone piled out of the bus she followed, stretching her legs and looking around. Since this fiasco started she had become more aware of her surroundings and she kept an eye out always for mutants.

The air of the station was very still suddenly and she felt a chill creep down her neck, to her spine and into her legs. It felt like someone had stopped time, but that wasn't it because people were still moving, but it had gotten colder. Then she realized what it was, he looked ordinary enough, save for no hair, shirt or mouth. There were markings on his chest and his eyes, something was very wrong with his eyes.

The driver wouldn't be back for ten more minutes and Beth wasn't sure if she could out run this one. He looked deadly and moved with a cobra-like grace. She moved behind the bus and watched him, he seemed to be searching for someone.

And then she knew, Victor had sent him for her. Apparently, he was not going to give up. There was a bus that was reloading already and she wasn't sure where it was headed but at this point she didn't care. So she moved quietly behind the buses, managing to sneak her way onto the bus behind a few other passengers.

But on this bus was another mutant, this one happily displaying his power by manipulating the flame on a Zippo lighter. Beth found a seat near him-she might need his help-and she plopped down next to a window, staring out it. As the bus pulled away it passed by the creepy mutant and he spotted her in the window. She watched him disappear from the parking lot, then reappear next to her. She didn't wait for him to grab her, instead she looked to the pyromaniac mutant and her eyes caught his.

He didn't ask and he didn't hesitate, no, he responded by scorching the shirtless mutation with fireball he had been forming. This made him move long enough for her to get by and she headed for the exit as the other mutant created a barrier between them.

Beth ran for the door, pushing the lever that let her out and she jumped from the bus, running into the field just in time to see it explode in a ray of red.

"Holy shit!"

She ducked to avoid the flying burning pieces and human parts that landed around her. When the pieces died down, she ran for the woods, now realizing that she was not safe in public places-she would have to hide in the wilderness. But again she began thinking: '_I wonder if this too is just a trap and if I'm just walking right into Victor's territory._'

In those woods, she hid for a while until it became deathly quiet and she knew she again wasn't alone. It wasn't smart to stay there so she moved quietly towards the edge of the woods, not hearing the soft cotton slippers in the mud following her.


	3. Ch 3: Cat and Mouse

The brush shifted behind her and Beth freaked out, spinning around only to come face to face with a bunny. Jus a small rabbit and again that never ending silence. Since she entered the woods it had become quiet as a cemetery and it hadn't changed.

Darkness encircled her on all sides now and it was dizzying to try to find even a beam of light. It wasn't until she saw a herd of deer run by in front of her-spooked by something-that she too began to run from the invisible force that had drawn the forest to silence.

There was no noise at first and then she heard it, a sound she had come to recognize, that distinct shifting of space. It was 'him' that creature who she could only identify as death, he reminded her of death in the way his presence just chilled and stilled everything.

Elizabeth moved quickly, her black sneakers collecting leaves and dirt as she went. She could now just barely make out the field at the other end of the woods. '_Almost there_', she thought to herself.

When she was mere feet from the edge, she ran right into him and fell. That creature-that mutant who seemed so unnatural with his power-he had teleported in front of her and now moved toward her as she tried to scoot away.

"Please…don't take me to him. He'll kill me."

But 'death' didn't seem to care-no he instead seemed to grin a most hideous grin with his eyes before grapping her arm and teleporting out of the woods. It didn't matter how she squirmed, he had an iron grip on her and they were back on the road they started on.

Beth knew the deal, he couldn't shift where he couldn't see, so he couldn't just take her back in one fell swoop. Even so, she eventually found herself on an island and it took her a few minutes to recognize the island and figure out her surroundings.

Her current keeper didn't allow her to stay in one place for too long-probably to keep her from getting any ideas-no, she was transported to a small cage-like cell. There were nineteen other empty cages available for captives but they appeared to have broken locks.

The creature teleported to in front of the main door to the room in which they were in and he she watched as two katanas extended, one from each hand. Then he just stood there, his breathing steady and his posture solid like any well trained soldier in formation.

While he stood guarding, Beth examined the lock- it was electronic and she wondered of she could break it or somehow short it. As she was examining the lock, she heard him-that creature-he shifted next to her cage and startled her.

Those wicked green eyes glared at her until she backed to the other side of the cage and away from the door. All he did was shake his head 'no' and stare at her until she couldn't help but drop down on the floor into a ball.

Then he was gone again, teleporting himself back to the other side of the room to stand guard. He was still, his arms at his sides, unmoving and yet he was apparently extremely alert.

Elizabeth knew she was probably never going to leave here and there were no other mutants to rescue her from this hell. Although she knew this, she still hoped that perhaps the fancy card dealer might show up to deal with this creature.

There was a noise behind the guardian and then an even louder noise. She lifted her head, standing up and looking beyond the cages to see the clawed man fighting that creature. Had he come to rescue her from the fate of Victor?

Something whipped by the cage and sliced through the lock before sticking in the wall. It was a card and she was never so happy to see a darn card as she was now. The door swung open and the dealer popped in, offering his hand.

"Come on' I'm getting you outta here."

His voice held a thick New Orleans accent, almost so thick it was hard at times to understand him. That was the second time he had saved her from another mutant. And now, they took off running together-talking as they moved.

"Who are you and how did you find me?"

"Names Remy LeBeau, others call me Gambit. We've been tracking you since N'Orleans and ever since we caught onto Victor stalking you."

"Um…not to be rude but why do you care?"

"Well, ya see my friend back there, Logan, knows his brother and knows what he's up to…an we can't leave an innocent young lady in the hands of a psycho now can we?"

There was a voice that came from the darkness like a phantom in the night.

"Psycho huh?"

Then he stepped from the darkness in front of them, it was like he had been a part of them. The shadows seemed to embrace him and have hidden his massive form from sight.

Remy stepped in front of Beth as if to shield her form him although she wondered if it did any good at all. Victor peeked over Remy's shoulder to look at her and she shrank down behind him.

"Yes Victor…that fits you quite nicely."

Victor chuckled before responding.

"Hm…that mouth is gonna get you killed."

"Little too confident there son."

"You have something that belongs to me."

He gestured toward Beth.

"Belongs to you? I don't think the young lady even likes you."

A growl admitted from Victor as he cracked his neck on one side.

"Come on sweetheart don't get the young man killed over you."

Beth shook her head 'no'.

"Suit yourself."

Remy moved her away, pushing her towards shelter.

"You're creepy black coat don't scare me Vic."

Victor raised an eyebrow, smirking and cocking his head to the side a little.

"Oh really?"

Remy's eyes began to change, flickering pink and he drew a card as he spoke. While at the same time Victor was extending his claws to full length.

"An you sir," His accent thickened," Ought to know already…I ain't afraid of dying."

"How do you know? You've never tried it before."

With that all hell broke lose as Remy missed hitting Victor with the card and in exchanged was charged by the large man running on all fours. The two of them began the task of trying to rip each other apart.

Elizabeth knew that Remy was no real match for her stalker, the beast was faster and stronger. She knew she had to get off the island, even if she had to swim, she had to get away from him. So she ran for one side of the island but she knew it didn't matter which side she ran to because she probably wasn't going to make it off the island alive anyhow.


	4. Ch 4:Terror

Chapter 4: Terror

The island was massive, just an industrial plot of land floating endlessly in the ocean. It was nothing but water on all sides, just black glittering onyx under a starry night sky. Beth stood hidden behind an old warehouse just a few feet from the water watching the fight between Victor and Remy.

Victor's charge at Remy missed completely as Remy jumped out of the way, flipping over his head with that oh so familiar acrobatic grace. On his face was that cocky grin he often got when taking all the winnings from big league players in his home town.

The fancy movement by Remy had caused Victor to come to a sliding stop opposite of him and while still crouching he turned around, using his right arm to swing his coat out of the way.

Remy drew up a few more cards and sent them in Victor's direction. This time he connected sending the big game cat flying back a good few feet.

Victor got up growling and came charging at Remy once more, this time when Remy moved, he was caught. The beast grabbed him mid-flip and slammed him into the ground. A muffled crack could be heard as his shoulder was shattered. There was no more of his fancy dealing or his acrobatics as Victor grabbed him up by his shoulders, digging his claws into his flesh.

Beth watched as Victor tossed Remy around it several things, digging deep lacerations into the dealer several times with his claws. On his face was that predatory grin, he was enjoying this part of the game. A rock of guilt sat in her stomach as she realized, Remy's death was her fault-it was on her hands.

Remy lay on the ground, bleeding pretty bad as Victor made his slow approach to finish him off.

"You have interfered in my business for the last time…You should have just stayed out of it."

His accent was strong but his voice was weak.

"Fuck you sir."

Victor paused to look in Beth's direction.

"You could have avoided this honey…You can still end this if you just come with me."

Although Remy was weak he looked up at her and yelled.

"No! Run!"

Beth didn't hesitate, she turned to run. It was almost as if she could see the scene behind her and see Victor hovering over the bleeding dealer. Then she heard the scream erupt from Remy and heard his neck snap. She turned around in time to see him walking toward her, his pace slow and steady.

It was like time did slow when he moved and as she watched this terror play out. Victor's feet seemed to almost glide over the ground, his long black coat waved back and forth around him. The whole time she was sure he was moving slow on purpose to make her terror build. She believed for a second that he knew just how agonizing the whole thing was for her. This predator had his prey and he knew it, there was no way she could swim all the way to shore.

All she could think of as she watched him was a mouse cornered by a cat and the cat just watching it shiver. That was it, she realized that he was the cat and she was in fact the mouse. There was no avoiding him or his cobalt blue gaze and those eyes that seemed to look right though her.

For a moment her mind drifted off and she began to find other thoughts to try and make sense of this situation. To her it was like a scene out of Dante's Inferno, only Victor was the devil, that thing-that creepy mutant-was a demon and she was the innocent soul turned devil's plaything. Just how long would he keep her if he caught her? Were there others like her?

The thoughts she had searched for to find comfort, only seemed to make it worse. Her mind drifted back to reality and now she found herself just face to face with the thing from her nightmares.

Even though she knew she would probably drown, Beth still glanced between Victor-the demon from her dreams- and the never ending ocean. She really began to debate on whether or not she might rather drowned in the ocean than to face whatever fate he had for her.

He had stopped walking mere feet from her, his presence looming over her, his chest rising then falling steadily, his posture strong and cocky. An almost constant grin was plastered on his face and it only added to his sinister appearance. In short, he was the nightmare version of Cheshire cat.

The black coated mutant didn't even have to touch her to scare her and he seemed to know it. To look at him, one would see the strength in his muscular tone and just how menacing he really was.

Looking at him now for more than a brief moment, she could feel her terror rise as the realization of just what this man could do to her finally hit her. At any point he could rip her apart with his bare hands. A laugh erupted from him deep and husky.

"What? You gonna swim away?"

At some point, Logan had managed to pull away from that other monster. He came almost running toward Victor but stopped momentarily when he saw Remy's body lying mangled on the ground. Leaning down he closed his eyes with this fingertips.

When Logan did get up, he was extremely pissed off and Beth could even make out a growl coming from him. Logan stopped just a few feet from Victor.

"Victor! Let the girl go!"

Logan did not speak his words, no, he growled them. His growl almost seemed to become a roar deep within his massive chest. It all was so odd and dream-like for Beth-one minute she was in Ohio and the next stuck in some island with a mutant stalker.

She shook her self out of her train of thought and once again flashed back to reality. It seemed more and more she would rather be in her own reality than to be in actuality. Slowly, she backed away from Victor as she was sure something was going to go down.

"Stay out of this Jimmy!"

"No! You want me to leave this alone…then you're gonna have to kill me!"

Victor now turned around to look at him.

"Ooo…that can be arranged little brother."

This was all getting a little weird for Beth, they were brothers? For a few moments she watched as Victor's claws extended and Logan's did as well with a metallic 'cling'. Then the chest deep guttural growls started and then all hell broke loose. The last thing she saw before she ran was Victor on all fours charging Logan.

On the other side of the island she found more empty warehouses with empty crates. There seemed to be nothing useful on the whole island. Beth didn't even realize she had run all the way around it already until she found a slightly comical scene.

That mutant creature was walking around headless and trying to find his head. This gave her an idea-if she found he head and chucked it into the ocean-then she may have a better chance of escape.

Beth snuck over to the doors and stopped to observe. The head lay about 20 feet from the creature, on its' side. After a bit she tip toed into the warehouse and snatched up the head, running quickly away. From behind she could hear the creature stumble towards her, the head could see its' body because she had it facing away from herself.

Even though she didn't want to, she turned the head to face herself and hide its' eyes in her bosom. For a second she stopped to look at the face. Its' eyes-those constant staring eyes- glared at her fiercely and angrily. Those eyes they began to change, they started glowing and the skin around them blackened. Beth freaked out, dropping the head because she wasn't sure what exactly it was going to do.

The head lay on the ground and she just stood watching the body as it stumbled toward her. She glanced from the body to the head and then the ocean. It was only a few feet away and she knew that if she wanted a better chance of escaping then she needed to knock out one or the mutants pursuing her.

So in a fit of desperation, she grabbed the head and ran a few feet closer to the edge of the island before hurling it into the ocean. It splashed into the water and was immediately carried out by the waves. The mutant ran in the direction of his missing appendage.

Elizabeth ran away quickly to try for another side of the island and when she finally reached her destination, she jumped into the water. Not sure just how long she could last or how far it was, she swam as hard as she could.

There were no lights in the distance, no hint of land even being in that direction, but she knew that there had to be something, there just had to be.

By the time she even reached land, her arms and legs were jello. The strength was gone from most of her and so she fell to the ground when she hit the beach. For a few minutes she just lay there listening to the rhythmic beat of her heart in her ears as it reverberated through her body. She felt suffocated by the beat of her own heart, the burning of her lungs and the constant terror that gripped her these days.

Her breathing came in hard, short breaths that racked her body with pain. All she wanted to do was to sleep, just lay there and sleep, but the survival instinct in her kept her awake. There was so much adrenaline in her veins that her body shivered uncontrollably. It was like drinking too many energy drinks and then trying to sit still.

The sand under her was just mud now as the waves around her crashed against the shore and continued to soak her clothes. There was dirt stuck and clinging to her hair, she felt like a wile woman who was hiding in the woods.

Since New Orleans she had went from decent to dirty, sweaty, soaked and her hair now lay in matted wet clumps. She couldn't remember when she last ate or even slept without nightmares. It was hard to fight exhaustion when weighed down by fear.

Beth knew she had to get up, she had to find shelter and barricade herself inside. To survive this, she now knew she had to calculate the nature of the beast and the intelligence of the man into her thoughts of escaping or avoiding Victor.

She dug her nails into the sand and with a grunt tried to push herself up off the beach. At first her limbs couldn't even hold her up and she fell back down to the dirt. When she did manage to push herself up, she almost cried as the pain in her body was so bad it almost brought her down again. But she fought herself, her terror driving her forward to keep her moving.

Although she was on her feet, it was like being extremely drunk, she drug her arms and stumbled around on weak legs. The darkness on this beach was a complete never ending veil of black that hid anything within it. For this she was happy she wore black because perhaps he wouldn't see her. But then she realized he could smell her. '_Scent is lost in water, I'm soaked and maybe the mud on me will mask my scent_.' She thought to herself.

Beth made her way across the beach and into the woods. It was cooler here, along with wet hair and clothes it was freezing. But at least she was free of that man if only for a little while. This time she would be quieter here, she would not stop and she would stay in the shadows of the wilderness. Either this would help her or she just walked into Victor's territory.


	5. Ch 5: Victor's Territory

Chapter 5: Victor's Territory

It was cold in the wee morning house as Beth hid in a small moss covered cave, somewhere in the center of the woods. The sunlight-it seemed-did nothing to warm the woods of this land and some part of her knew the chill wasn't from outside. She wasn't even sure where she was-let alone how far she was from anywhere. Sometime in the middle of the night, she had curled into a ball in the furthest corner of cave hoping to keep warm and hidden. She could find no firewood dry enough to burn and there was nothing a novice camper like herself could find to eat.

All her life in suburbia had caused her a disadvantage because she had no hunting or camping skills. The ache in her stomach from lack of food was now a loud grumble and part of her was so hungry, she wondered if being Victor's pet, slave or whatever was not such a bad idea. He might feed her-then again; he may already be watching her and anticipating her giving in from starvation.

Now was the time to keep moving while the sun was high and she could see where she was going. The whole thing was like being in one of those surreal chase dreams where you could sense the pursuer but never see him. But you knew just know that if you stop moving for just a second-that he will have you. It's like he's always right there on your heels, but he stays hidden from sight. Even if he didn't have her captured now, he still somehow seemed to have control over her.

It was hard enough trying to sleep in that cave, let alone trying to wake without food or coffee for energy. Yesterday's swim and her sleeping position, left her at more of a disadvantage because now her muscles were stiff and her joints were trying to lock up on her. There was no part of her body that didn't hurt; her joints popped and creaked as she struggled to crawl from the cave. She hurt so bad she wasn't even sure if her body would allow her to run if necessary.

No sooner had she stepped out of the cave-then there was a rustling noise somewhere in the bushes. Beth chocked on her own scream and swallowed the lump it made in her throat. But her tears came running down her cheeks and her body stiffened as if she had been shot. Again, her heart rate kicked up and her breaths came in short barely audible bursts. From behind her, she heart it, the familiar sound of leather boots hitting rock as they landed from some high perch up in one of the trees around. To make matters worse she felt one of those long claws drag up the back of her shirt, splitting it as if it was just held on by mere threads.

"Elizabeth…"

His voice was a low deep whisper and it rumbled through her body all the way to that warm spot between her thighs. She felt parts of her body twitch and warm in response to that voice and she hated herself for it.

"I told you…I will come for you…because it's my nature."

"Wait…will? But you're already here…or are you? I'm dreaming! Wake up! WAKE UP!""

It was a dream, a nightmare and she woke up screaming. Her cries of terror echoed back to her off the cave walls and stirred a flock of birds nesting somewhere nearby. For a moment she forgot where she was and she nearly knocked herself out on the cave ceiling. When she did settle down and figure out where she was, she touched her head to find out she was bleeding a little from her attempt to knock herself out.

It wasn't bad enough to cause any brain damage, but she would hurt for a few days and possibly have a scar. From her very detailed dream she knew her joints would in fact pop, her muscles were like taffy and she shuddered as she thought about the rest of the dream. Even though she tried to fight herself, there was an all too familiar hot sensation between her legs.

After she crawled from the cave, Beth danced, shook and tried to brush the feel of him off of her. It was that invisible spiders crawling all over you and won't go away feeling. The whole dancing action jolted her head, made her nauseous and dizzy. She didn't sit down hard from the whole thing-no-she fell to the ground hard. The world wanted to spin on her but she fought it off as best she could because she knew she had to keep alert.

Using the cave as leverage, she pulled herself to her feet and steadied herself before making an attempt to move again. The sun was rising higher and she knew she had to get moving because hurting or not-Victor would come for her. She pushed herself along, slowly working out some of her muscle cramps and stiffness. Every tree that was close to her was used as a handrail, a cane or a crutch. With no food in her stomach it would be hard to keep going at a steady pace for too long. For this reason the pessimist in her head told her that he would win this pursuit.

On the other side of her mind, her optimistic side told her he would eventually loose interest in the hunt if it went on for too long. It went on to remind her, you're a Storm and we don't give up. It was bad enough that she contended with mutants and nature its' self, now she fought herself as hunger gave way quickly to tiredness.

After about a mile or so, she found a bramble of raspberry bushes and a small-clean enough looking-stream. She needed food, water and at least to rinse herself clean. Her hair was now a dry matted, mud-mess, her clothes were damp and muddy and her shoes were weighed down by a mud; leaf mixture.

Beth acted like any woodland animal trying to keep free of a predator; she ate quickly, shoving large handfuls of berries into her mouth. Then she scooped handfuls of water into her mouth before washing most of the mud off of her body and out of her hair. The wash job wasn't perfect but it got most of the mud from her and the blood out of her hair. When she was done, she began moving quickly only stopping when she could barely move anymore.

Beth made it all the way to the edge of the woods, across an open field and just into the next set of woods before nightfall. There had been so little sign of any predator, that she actually began to relax and become rather cocky in her walk. But it was then when she let her guard down that she did run into a predator and the worst one of all.

At first there wasn't any noise, just a shadow passing over her frequently. It was getting darker, so the shadow became just an unnoticed part of the night and she didn't see it. Even without the sound, and just a branch or two moving-which she figured was a squirrel- there was still that sixth sense going off the one that everyone had but not everyone listens to but she should have.

Beth felt it, like a heavy pressure-a presence-very commanding in its existence and silence. That was what made her start running, the feeling that she somehow was already a caved animal and Victor was just watching her though the bars. Only when she started running did she began to hear it, the sound of something moving tree to tree and she then noticed the weight landing on the branches was moving them more than a little bit, more than a squirrel.

No matter where she ran, the presence was there, circling her and trapping her in a circle of trees. When she stopped trying to outrun it, deciding that she probably was not going to escape it, at the speed in which it moved. She started using her physical senses to see if she could figure out what exactly it was-although part of her already knew when she heard its next reaction.

The sound of deep echoing laughter bouncing from tree to tree, mocking her and encasing her in its' sound, rang in her ears. It quickened her heart and made her stomach tighten into a hard knot. When she stopped trying to deny what it was and looked up toward the tree tops, she saw him crouched ever so nicely in the branch of a tree-looking down at her.

His long coat dangled just below him, his clawed hand gripped the branch between his impressive legs and those cobalt grey blues eyes her with predatory hunger. Victor looked as if at any moment he could or would just pounce on her and finally have her. He reminded her so much of a vampire, crouching high on a rooftop, just waiting for the right moment to strike.

"It's a dangerous thing…walking alone at night…," He was very matter of fact with a hint of sarcasm as he said that. "Tired of running yet?"

"How-How did you find me?"

"I'm an animal…I can smell you…Your fear is so strong…I always know where you are."

Without warning, he dropped from the tree, landing with one knee and hand touching the ground before slowly standing. He moved toward Elizabeth with that same slow methodical pace as if he wanted his boots to make perfect imprints in the mood and as if he enjoyed watching her fear as it coursed through her body. This was the game that all predators loved to play; they play with their prey before they finally decide what to do with it. But something about Victor told all what his intentions for her were, but he just wanted to built that suspense, fear or perhaps arousal before he took her-it seemed.

Beth just backed away slowly, looking around as if she expected to find more help. But there was no one and probably would be no one for miles around. That was where she made her mistake because she was so desperate to escape the island that she didn't think logically about getting away. Sure the country meant no one else would get hurt but the city may have meant he couldn't do as much to her as easily.

"What? There's no one here to save you this time."

"Please don't do this. Whatever it is you want with me please reconsider."

Beth could feel it happen but she couldn't stop it, she began to shake with the uncontrollable fear now coursing through her veins. All Victor did was chuckle one of his mocking chuckles.

"Ooo my dea…I can't do that, you've proven to be too much fun."

The gap between her and the animal was now just ten inches wide and Beth found herself backed into a tree. She didn't even notice she had started crying until she tried to speak and her voice was just a hint of a whisper. That only made Victor laugh even more as he leaned in, extending his claws and drug them down the tree behind her as he spoke.

"Mmm…smell that fear."

"Please…"

"Now, why don't you make things easy on yourself. Come with me Elizabeth."

"H-how do you even know me?"

He didn't answer.

There was something about the whole situation; it triggered an uncontrolled response from her body. A part of her came to life, it was a slow warmth, then a veritable wetness began. With Victor being so close, she worried that perhaps he could smell it with his heightened senses.

A deep low laugh rumbled in his chest as he moved in closer to sniff the intoxicating aroma coming off of her. His body was pressing up against her now, all his muscles taught as he pressed her against the tree.

Beth couldn't help it, he did feel so good and smelled so good, she knew what he was doing to her. Now she felt it pressing against her stomach, long and hard, he was very well endowed. Every part of her body told to try to move, but he had her so tight against the tree it was nearly impossible.

"Mmm…there it is. And it smells so good."

As he spoke this close to her, she could feel his chest rumbled against her and his already very hard erection twitched against her. The sound of his claws digging into the tree could be heard as he made a point of pressing all his strength against her.

"St-stop it please."

He was still leaning into her, taking in her aroma when the growl was emitted from his throat. It rose slowly from the depths of his massive chest-it started very low and then rose to his throat. That growl was more of a hunter's growl than a warning or a predatory growl. It reminded her of a panther's growl more than anything else. When it did leave his throat, it was emitted right into Beth's ear.

"No."

The growl made Beth roll her eyes back into her head a bit, something about it had gotten to her and in a way she didn't want. She managed to stop the shiver that wanted to run through her body but only part of it. But there was a moan that escaped her still.

Again there was his laughter and then she heard it, that open mouthed slight growl, it tickled the skin on her ear and neck. She wanted to shrink away from him to stop this game. Victor knew just what he was doing to her; he could smell it and it made his mouth water.

"Why are you fighting it? I can smell what you truly want…give into your desires."

Beth ignored him, trying to shrink away from him, but moving was impossible and was followed with something she didn't expect. He bit down on her shoulder as if to discipline her for misbehaving.

"Ah!"

She cried out and began to cry in pain. It didn't help to cry, he only held onto her shoulder more as if to let her know he was in charge of her. She could feel his canines in her flesh and she knew he broke skin, possibly even punctured muscle. When he did let go, there was a large bite on her shoulder and blood now began to stain her red shirt. She had hoped that the red shirt would hide any injuries, but she found it did no good.

Beth looked up at Victor and when she did, she regretted doing it. Blood coated his bottom lip and ruby droplets clung to his canines. His tongue lapped out licking up the red nectar with a moan. There was something about watching his tongue move over his lip that excited more of her, increasing the warmth and wetness between her thighs.

For a little while, he just stared at her with those cobalt grey blues which just seemed to again strip every article of clothing from her. There was something intimidating about looking deep into those eyes, as if like a vampire she would become entrapped in those eyes if she stared for too long. So she avoided his eyes and looked everywhere else but at him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him pull his claws from the bark of the tree beside her head, the movement and the sound made her jump, yanking her head away. The quick movement jolted more pain through her shoulder making her cry more. But her crying ceased as her breath caught in her lungs because Victor was now dragging a claw down her jeans from the top down.

It was as if they were made of gauze because they just split ever so easily under his claw. There was no expression on his face as he did this; it didn't seem to faze him, just cutting at her clothes in the middle of the woods. First he did one side, when he started the other side was when she found her voice.

"Please don't do this…"

Victor cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

"Why?"

"You don't even know me."

"Mmm," He growled again. "Oh but I do Beth."

"How? When did I ever meet you?"

"He laughed. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head.

"I first saw you two years ago…in that little bar in San Antonio, Texas. I asked you out and you not so politely turned me down."

Beth thought back two years ago and she remembered that shit hole in the wall of a bar. He was dressed in pretty much the same thing he was wearing now, but he was not quite so aggressive. He was drunk and asked her flat out to sleep with him. So she did turn him down in not such a nice manner with a bit of a 'fuck off' included somewhere in there. Now that she remembered where she saw him and knew about his mutation, she knew what else made her stop to stare at him at the carnival.

Beth had been so busy thinking that she just now noticed he had cut all the way down her jeans and was now moving back up from his crouching position. He took the time to inhale that sweet arousal from between her legs. At least she still had her black string bikinis, but it would only take a second for them to be gone.

"Don't don't please don't."

Now he stood pressing himself into her again, enjoying this whole game, building the fear and arousal at the same time- a noticeable hard on growing beneath the fabric of his pants. To make matters worse he hat brushed it between her legs when standing, making her began to ache for relief. There she stood, standing in the woods with half her clothes on and her shoes still awkwardly on, so she decided to just kick them off. The mud that she had been collecting on her shoes was now collecting on her bare feet. Again she thought about running, but it seemed pointless.

All her not paying attention had left her vulnerable and so Victor took one of his claws; with one swift movement, cut her panties from her hips.

"No!"

But it was too late, they were on the ground and she was exposed to him, to those judgmental eyes. The beast dropped his eyes to her lower half and shit tried to move away but that other hand on the tree had her by her throat in no time. An evil grin crept across his features as he brought his free hand down and drug a claw lightly over her shaven lips.

She was scared to move for fear that claw might press too hard and draw blood. But at the same time her body wanted to twitch and convulse under his touch like crazy. Beth couldn't fight her shivers this time; they started in the middle of her back and worked their way down. There it was, more wetness rushing between her thighs and she was angry she couldn't stop it. But maybe she could ignore it; when she closed her eyes Victor stopped. She froze, she wasn't sure exactly what he was doing or planning and part of her was scared to find out. Yet she still opened her eyes and found him just staring at her while drawing down his zipper.

"No, Victor please."

Victor was fast and she was on the ground before she knew what happened. It was her nightmare, she was on all fours and he was sliding all nine inches into her with a moan. He was taking her here in the woods, it was a very messed up version of Beauty and the Beast. In this version, the beast was never a prince, just an evil man turned into a beast-a demon of sorts. Beauty, well she was the poor innocent girl who had no choice but to be the beasts' slave.

Beth's knees sank into the mud beneath her and she could feel Victor's powerful, muscular; hairy legs rubbing and grinding against her. Something in the just made her body arouse more-she had decided to mentally separate herself from the situation. It was her body that became aroused by him; mentally she did not want him or this. All her trying to make a mental separation was not working at all.

She dug her fingers into the dirt and felt moss and mud gather under her once polished nails. '_This isn't supposed to feel good, you hate this man_.' But it did, every inch of him pumping in and out of her, racked her body with shivers. Like the dream she had so many times before, he scratched her thighs as he held her body where he wanted her.

His hands were strong and course, they gripped her thighs without effort. Those long talons of his brushed her inner thighs as they moved and every now and then they would lightly brush one of those delicate lips. As much as she tried to ignore it, it did arouse her and make her body respond by tightening those muscles wrapped around every inch of Victor.

There was another element, not in her dream and it appeared now a few feet in front of her-that mutant. It was the one whose name she didn't know. Now it felt completely wrong but she still moaned and shivered. Even as the mutant watched her and made her feel violated, she could still feel herself growing close to climax.

Those unblinking eyes seemed to watch her with an evil smirk of their own. She couldn't stand to look at him so she dropped her head to stare at the mud. But when she did Victor grabbed her by her hair, winding it around his hand and yanking her head up. This action jolted her head and turned her stomach. Apparently, he wanted her to feel violated and exposed. Was he punishing her she wondered for running away or for turning him down?

Victor growled as he moved and moaned. Then he began to pump harder and faster into Beth, rocking her with every movement. He was starting to hurt her and she could tell he was loving it. As he moved she could feel his stomach slightly on her ass as he tried to break her in half it seemed. Victor had a hairy stomach from what she could tell and it was just as muscular as the rest of his body.

Beth wondered why she could feel his stomach in the first place. He had to be leaning over slightly and maybe that meant he would tire soon. Then she felt it, the pain started at her neck and went all the way down her back. He clawed her shirt from her back and it fell to the ground along with her black bra. She could feel Victor convulsing more inside of her as he moved and she knew he was close. Also, part of her hoped he was close because she was starting to hurt.

When he finally did climax inside of her his moan was a low growl in his chest. Beth felt him cum hot and hard in her and she followed soon after, screaming for all the forest to hear. She climaxed her muscles tightened around him hard making him shiver more. But it was not actually satisfactory; it was just a stimulated reaction.

With Victor pulling out and wiping off on her shredded jeans, she had hoped he was done with her. He had long let go of her hair and something had drawn the other mutant's attention, so she tried to quickly get to her feet but her legs were jello and they collapsed under her.

A firm hand gripped her ankle and drug her back to him-getting mud on her butt in the process. Victor gripped her ankle with one hand and back handed her with the other. Then in a rather light voice he asked.

"Where are you going?," He looked at the other mutant. "Deadpool!"

Then he was behind her-that evil thing of a mutant- he yanked her to her feet but her legs were still weak so she barely stood. With what energy she had left she tried to plea with Victor.

"Please let me go."

"Oh sweetie…I'm not done with you yet."

Victor looked back up at Deadpool.

"You take her."

Now she knew that other mutant's name-Deadpool-she worried just what did Victor mean by take her? An image flashed in her head of him taking her in a way she didn't want. Since she had tried to run away, she could no longer have the right to wipe herself clean. So as she stood there, some of Victor ran down her leg. The blood from the scratched on her legs also ran steadily down them, striping her legs in red and white.

Now standing naked, dirty and disgusting in the woods, she turned her attention to that other mutant. The thing-Deadpool- gripped her arm so tight she knew it would bruise and he pulled her arm so hard she thought it would rip from its socket.

Elizabeth tried to beg Victor for sympathy but only seemed to piss him off even more.

"Please, I'm so tired and cold. Please just let me go."

He had just started to lead them through the woods when he stopped and turned around, managing to be in her face; hovering over her before she had a chance to move.

"Oh that's funny…you had enough energy to out run me…now you want to rest?"

Scared to speak, she only nodded.

"You should have just made it easier and come with me in the first place."

He turned on his heels and kept walking as Deadpool drug a naked, tired and cold Beth behind the beast. The more she walked, the more scratched she got from the thorny vines and the muddier she became.

Victor-the pride leader- led the way through the woods so quickly it was as if he already knew them. It was at his point that Beth realized, she had in fact marched right into Victor's territory and his trap. Neither mutant seemed to notice or care about her suffering at all. It began to worry her as to just how normal this all was for the two of them to be dragging a helpless naked girl through the woods.

"V-Victor can I at least get-"

"No!"

He didn't even want to hear it, apparently he just didn't care and it was almost as if he had heard all the begging before. It wasn't but twenty minutes before they found themselves in front of an old Victorian mansion. Beth didn't care too much about the building in front of her because she was too busy trying to conjure up an escape plan.

"This was my father's mansion…before Jimmy killed him."

Victor laughed at that statement, before heading inside and Deadpool drug Beth into the house where she figured would be her last home. A part of her feared she would die in that house or be a prisoner forever.


	6. Ch 6: The Mansion

Chapter 6: The Mansion

It was bigger on the inside, darker, colder and somehow more sinister. The floor was polished oak, the ceilings glittered with crystal chandeliers; all of it reminded her of Dracula's castle. At this point she might have enjoyed a visit with _that_ fanged psycho rather than the one she was with now. All the walls had candle holders to match chandeliers and the thousands of wrought iron holders standing in the hallway. Obviously, Victor had not seen it important to modernize the house or he just didn't care.

Every wall had framed dusty brown family portraits that seemed to be the only things holding the place together. Beneath all the framed photos, the Victorian wallpaper was curling at its seams but again the frames seemed to hold even the wallpaper to its separate fortifications. There was a winding staircase just off the hall they were in and most of the windows-in what she could see of the house-were boarded up. From the realization of this, a thought occurred to her: '_If I can get free while they slumber, I may be able to pry the boards free. Of course if the door isn't locked I won't have to._'

Beth had no more time for thought as she was yanked into another room and a door was flung open in front of her with enough force to crack the wooden wall beside it. On the other side of the solid metal door, there was darkness, complete darkness. She squinted and strained to see, but before she could make out anything, a firm; rough hand gripped her face hard and jerked her face toward his. For a moment he just held her jaw, those cobalt blues seemed to be searching her face for something and he must have found it because he grinned before shoving her face away.

"Don't worry Beth...I'm going to tell you what's in the dark. It's the same cell me and Jimmy sat in after they failed to execute us. I had it moved here four years ago. I hope you enjoy it.

She wasn't sure if he was being honest or sarcastic. It was hard to tell with Victor because he loved to instigate violent reactions from everyone. He was a fighter and he loved to fight with everyone. So most of his remarks were smartass or sarcastic because he wanted to set someone off and have an excuse to beat them to death.

Victor gestured toward the cell and Deadpool carried her in by pinning her arms to her sides then lifting her three feet off the ground. He just stood there watching them move in the darkness as Deadpool managed to chain her arms but as he went for her ankles, she landed a kick to what would have been his mouth.

The blow to his face made him back out of the cell, holding the spot she kicked and had apparently kicked hard enough to make it bleed because he was dabbing blood away. The mutant looked up at Victor who just shrugged and laughed, obviously entertained by her fighting spirit. Then Deadpool looked back in Beth's direction; his eyes began to glow that red color and they blackened around the edges.

"Hey!" No response. "Deadpool!"

Victor's voice rang off the walls of the empty house and rattled the metal box Beth was trapped inside. As soon as he yelled Deadpool's name, the glow began to fade as did the black around his eyes.

"Go. I'll get this."

Deadpool looked at him or rather glared at him with blood trailing down his face.

"Go!"

Like a stubborn child he took himself elsewhere. Victor turned his attention to the huddled figure in the cell. A very unnerving grin crossed his face as his steel toed boot steps echoed around her.

Beth tried to crawl away but it wasn't the chains on her arms that stopped her, no, a clawed hand drug her back by her ankle.

"Come here! You wanna kick people?!"

It was what she feared and it happened. Victor drew his foot back and slammed it into her diaphragm. Beth coughed blood and prayed that was the extent of her punishment. But it wasn't because he picked her up by her waste and tossed her into one of the metal walls. There was a crack as Beth felt her spine hit the wall, she hoped it wasn't injured; she didn't need to be paralyzed. But there was a temporary paralysis that overcame her body, perhaps it was the fear or the hit of the wall, whatever it was, she found she couldn't move her legs. This time she tried to claw-drag herself away from him but she was drug back and this time ended up under Victor.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry. P-please don't-d."

She broke into sobs before she could finish her sentence and she threw her hands up in front of her face to shield herself.

Victor pressed his weight down on her, pinning her wrists with one hand and gripping her throat with the other in such a way that his claws scratched the back of her neck. Leaning in he spoke low in her ear.

"I want you to know something…I could kill you…I could and no one would ever know it."

Before he finally closed the door, he shackled her ankles and closed her into darkness. Then, like he always did, he left in that very Victor-like way, coat floating about him; his movement seemingly purposeful.

For hours she lay crying, her stomach convulsing from the blow to it, her mouth copper flavored, her body muddy, covered in semen, blood and scratches. The pain in her stomach helped her ignore the throb in her shoulder-where he had probably punctured muscle along with skin. Even without the shackles, she didn't have the strength to lift herself. The cell was cold everywhere, the restraints seemingly colder. There was light, just endless dark but it was blessedly free of rats. A few times while she lay there, she coughed more blood and every time she did it hurt more.

After a while she pushed herself up and sat against a wall. Still she was trapped in silence and was thankful she didn't hear from him. The fluids on her having been chilled to a crust made her legs stiff. Her eyes had managed to adjust to the dark and so she crawled around now. Finding a stone that must have been carried in by a previous prisoner, she started to scribe a sort of diary on the floor just to keep herself sane.

Dear Diary,April 1, 2009

I have been taken by a madman, well mutant to be exact. He calls himself Victor and his partner, a strange thing is called Deadpool. I've been raped, clawed, bitten and beaten. I am not even sure I will survive so really I leave this as a declaration of my existence. I am right now bleeding from the mouth, I was bleeding from my shoulder; my back and my legs are covered in semen. Did I mention I am covered in mud?

I've been in this box for possibly hours. Right now I can barely see but I hope this is readable. I can hear nothing outside of this cage; it seems to be sound proof. Oh, I forgot to mention how I got here. I swam here before I realized that I was swimming into his trap. So to top it off, I am hungry, tired and I hurt in places I didn't know exist. I am tired enough to sleep for an eternity but I cannot because he might be waiting for that. I am really leaving this diary entry for the next occupant to help them survive. Please whoever you are just know that although I do not know you and will never meet you I love you.

Elizabeth

She heard a noise, metal screeching over metal and she tossed the stone away, crawling back to her corner. At first, there was a little peak of light; then a small slit in the top of the doorway opened up and eyes peaked inside. Then it was slammed shut quickly and the door was ripped open.

Beth had been in the dark so long she had to closer her eyes to avoid the burn of light. Even her ears had to adjust to the bang of the door as it opened. She put her hands up to shield herself, expecting to be beaten or kicked.

The shackles were practically yanked off as they were removed and she was yanked to her feet. Whoever came to get her, had to almost drag her down the hall because her feet did not have the strength to hold up her injured body. Then-as if she was a rag doll-she was dropped to the floor. Beth landed with a thud, her body just crumpling down into a ball and for a moment she just lay there, groaning in pain. This time though, she fought the urge to cry and she pushed herself up off the floor.

Her vision was blurry, she had to squeeze her eyes a few times then blink before her vision cleared and the light didn't hurt so bad. All around the room sat candles on floor pillars of different heights and in the center, sitting in a high back chair like a dark king was Victor.

He sat with a clawed pointer finger resting against his temple ever so casually and with his foot resting on his thigh. For a moment he just looked at her, a blank expression on his face.

That look, all she could think was she wanted to beat that look off his face. '_How can he just sit there so calm? The nerve of that man to just…OOO! Kill him! Just Kill HIM! I hate him! I HATE HIM! BASTARD!'_

"Look at you…How did you get so dirty?"

Beth could feel a scream of rage in her throat, but she swallowed it or risk getting another beating. To make it worse, she could see the grin form in Deadpool's eyes out of the corner of her own eye. That really pushed her will power to its breaking point. But she replied calmly.

"Um…I don't know."

"I suppose you need a bath."

There was such trickery in the glint that flickered through his eyes, whether it was just the candle flames reflecting in them or a tricky thought that lingered in his mind, she didn't trust him. Some part of her wondered if there was a catch to this 'bath'.

"Umm…please."

For a moment he just looked at her and a smirk crossed his features-perhaps he was thinking of the things he could do to her-whatever was in his mind he wasn't telling. She couldn't help but muster the strength to stumble to her feet and run for the cell. But Deadpool was on her and he held her tight.

Victor waved him away and Deadpool carried away the wriggling Beth. Then he dropped her into a surprisingly warm bath. The water splashed onto the floor around the Victorian claw foot tub.

Beth lost her breath as the head hit her numb and sore body. When she caught it and looked up at the always serious Deadpool, she saw that he was wet too. The hospital pants he wore were showing more than she ever thought she would see and water ran steadily down his chiseled stomach. It trailed down between the bumps of his six pack, collecting on the top of his pants, wetting them further and making his very well firmed skin all that more appealing.

It took her a moment to realize she was in fact staring at him and even more creepy, he was looking down at the front of his wet body before looking at her. He cocked his head to the left, those eyes twinkling with wicked thoughts. Those emerald greens flickered as something moved beneath those wet pants and a laugh came from somewhere in the room but at the same time it came from no where.

Beth had been staring at his wet groin and didn't realize it until the laugh interrupted her stare and she found herself looking around for the source of the laugh before finally looking this time at his face. Deadpool raised his left hand and tapped his left temple. Beth touched her own temple, tapping it with a questioning look on her face. Then it hit her.

"Head?...Mind?!"

This time he seemed to wink at her but he couldn't wink. It freaked her out enough that she snapped out of her trance-like state, grabbed the soap and began to almost scrub her skin off. In the meantime, Deadpool, teleported himself across the room to a corner where he could watch her bathe.

As she soaped away the blood, mud and semen, the water began to turn a disgusting reddish brown around her and it reminded her of dishwater. The suds shot that cleansing, sanitizing and almost unbearable-or it would have been, had she not been kicked in the stomach earlier-pain. It was nearly impossible to wash her back and get the blood off because the scratches went from her neck to her lower back. For a second she thought about asking her guard to help, but the logical or rather assumptive voice in her head told her he would only cause more pain.

So she grunted, stretching her arm behind her back at an unreasonable angle to try to reach the wound and she was surprised to find a hand grabbing the soap out of hers. Beth jumped in shock and found herself unconsciously huddling down, expecting a blow to her back for taking too long.

When she heard the voice speaking in her mind she looked to the abandoned corner and her body began convulsing in fear. It had told her '_sit up_'. Those hands were surprisingly soft as they worked a soapy wash cloth-that apparently they had retrieved-over her deeply scratched back. Somehow they seemed to temper the pain, to neutralize her fear if only for a moment.

Beth was confused, how could this mutant, this monster, be so gentle? But that gentle bliss didn't last very long because the next second she was yanked out of the bathtub and a towel was roughly run over her-drying her. The action of the course towel over her wounds shot pain through every single wound that she had on her body. The next moment she was kneeling in front of the beast who sat as if he was a king.

Victor looked her over from his spot on his 'throne' and smirked. Those cobalt blues rolled back once, closing for a moment and he inhaled. Then that voice, the deep one that rumbled all the way to her hot pink core and despite her hate for him-made her want him to take her again.

"You're afraid of me," He almost seemed to purr. "You should be."

She realized now why he had allowed her to have a bath; it made it easier to smell her fear with the scent filled fluids gone. It was now that Beth found her voice.

"I hate you Victor."

It was there in the room now, out before she could realize the gravity of her words. But once she said it, she liked it, the rage of it filled her heart and she didn't care she said it. It was true; she liked that, the truth. Beth never hated someone so quick but with him she made an exception. As much as she wanted to kill him, she could feel her body responding and in her thoughts, he was taking her over and over again.

When those words left her mouth, Victor's eyes flew open and were just cold as they looked at her-the flame of the candles near him seeming to become his pupil. He laughed a deep throaty laugh because some of her thoughts were being relayed to him. Deadpool had obviously relayed the important stuff to Victor. So he responded sarcastically.

"OOH…Then tell me Beth," He leaned in closer, resting his elbows on his knees, hands set as if to pray. He lowered his voice." Why do you still think about the woods and what I did to you there?"

That Cheshire grinning cat leaned back ever so casually plopping his chin lazily in his hand so he could watch her response. Beth didn't disappoint him.

The moment she realized that possibly none of her thoughts were private, she flushed blood red. That rage which was her fuel, now drained into shock which faded to fear and finally embarrassment. If she could feel more naked, she did now and so she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Take her to her cell until I decide what to do with her."

Beth remained calm as she was teleported to her cell and tossed into it. When the door closed, her excitement flooded her and she almost cried. He didn't beat her, scratch her, chain her up or rape her this time. It was odd now that the dark hell she sat in now, the cold box, was now her safe zone and she welcomed its' cold metal grip.


	7. Ch 7: Cage of Solitude

Chapter 7: Cage of Solitude

Elizabeth continued to scrawl diary entries and plan an escape as the stayed in her cage of dark solitude-a cycle of endless beatings, rapes and barely any food to keep her weak. Victor continued to keep her without any clothes.

Dear DiaryDay ?

I feel like a caged animal…I can't see outside and I have no idea what day it is even. Every once in a while he will come into the room and rape me for hours. There is no way out of here, he doesn't let me out, he throws food into the room in a metal dish with one spoon. Why does he keep me?

He will rape me until he gets tired and by that time my body is just jello. My whole body hurts so bad I have to drag my lower half to get anywhere. Part of me hopes he will kill me and another part of me hopes I will get out of this alive. Sometimes he will purposely pick me up and toss me onto the hard floor before he has his way with me and sometimes he will scratch or bite me just because it entertains him. I am covered in bloody bite marks and scratches.

Its like he wants to mark me so that even if I get away every animal will know that I've been touched by a beast and that I belong to him. I know though I may never see my family again or anyone I love. I fear to try and get help even if I could because I don't want anymore people to die for me.

I'm so damn tired. I barely sleep because I'm scared he will come in while I'm sleeping and possibly kill me. I'm too scared to close my eyes, this man has embraced his other half, he has become the beast and he is toying with me. If I try to refuse to obey him, I receive a bite or scratch, accompanied by a growl.

I can barely stand, I don't even remember the last time I did. He lets me take a bath when I began to smell too bad.. But always its accompanied a few hours of sex as if he must replace HIS scent back on me.

I don't know what this animal is capable of and I'm too frightened to find out. So because I fear what he might do to me in the dark, I do not sleep during the night…no I'm awake. I am tracking this beast, who is probably going to kill me. He will never let me go.

God help me.

Beth

There was one night however that she planned to make her escape, so she kept her spook that night and Deadpool-so unaware of her little action-didn't notice it gone. Beth knew that Victor would come for her nightly beating-which she took and when he went to close the door, she jammed the spoon in the way of the lock. Then she waited, her mouth dripping with blood, her wounds open again and her breathing heavy.

He hadn't noticed but still she would wait a bit and dab blood from her mouth. By this point her blood had to be everywhere in the cell. Beth waited for an hour before she weakly tried the door. At first there was nothing, but as she stood and pushed with what strength she had-she pushed it open, falling on the floor hard.

Most people would have cried out but she fought the urge and the pain. For a moment she lay naked on the cold wood floor to be sure he hadn't heard her. When nothing happened she pushed herself up and headed for the bathroom. If she was going to escape or get caught she might as well wash. Outside she could hear now a thunderstorm was just in its youth.

In the bathroom she drew a very hot bath and took her time to wash, dry and look in the mirror. Her wounds were purple scars; if she completely managed to get free she would be marked forever. By the time she got out, the water in the tub was just red; her wounds had mostly stopped bleeding and began to clot.

There was an old bathrobe that she found hanging on the wall in the bathroom, which she put on and tied tight. Then she headed back toward the rest of the dark house to see where she might be able to get out. None of the boards that were on the windows would budge because they were now welded metal sheets. The door had padlocks and iron bars across it, there was no way to open it.

With reluctance she turned toward the winding staircase to see if she might find a window upstairs that was not boarded up. The stairs threatened to give away her position as they creaked and moaned under her. At the same time she could feel her heart threatening to bust her ribcage as it pounded.

Beth stood stone still at the top of the stairs as she waited to see if she had woken him. There was nothing but the wind, rain and lightening. The thunderstorm raged outside and it seemed rather befitting as it lit the hallway before her. There were tall windows lining the right wall, while the left had nothing but endless rooms.

Thunder rumbled through the house and Beth jumped feeling her whole body drain of heat as terror climbed her nerves. With a deep breath she crept along the hall only to find that there were just two doors open. In one of them she found a very surprising sight and for a moment she found herself staring at this oddity.

Lying on his back, on a canopy bed made of dark oak and covered with black silk sheets was Deadpool. His breathing was shallow, his chest rising and falling steadily and for a moment he was halfway normal. A black silk sheet lay barely draped over his lower half, one leg stuck out of the sheet and there was a noticeable growth occurring just under the silk. It was-as far as she could tell- not as big as Victor but still a lovely sight and that was odd for her because she found him to be somewhat attractive in this moment.

"Oh my god."

Beth decided to pull herself away before she found that she couldn't. In the next room growling in his sleep was Victor. He too lay on a canopy bed, lying on his stomach, one arm lay stretched out above him. At this angle she could see the muscles in his back, arms and on his legs even hidden as they were.

As he breathed in slow shallow breaths, she watched the muscles flex in his body. All she could think of was the movement of a cat, how it seemed to roll its shoulder blades and all the muscles slowly flexed one by one. Now she remembered going to the zoo as a child and watching the lions sleep. They were dangerous and also majestic in a way.

Just like the lions in the zoo, she now stared at the beast, he was dangerous, cruel and a man to be feared. But perhaps that was what made him beautiful. It was what mad her body respond even now.

Those pretty greens scanned over his lovely caramel, flawless skin. They moved up the covered legs to his hips, those powerful hips were showing and she smiled slightly knowing he slept naked. Beth was unaware of just how much she was drinking him in until a flash of lightening lit the house and a rumble of thunder shook her to her very core. She jumped but didn't move.

For a moment still she stared at him in his animalistic sleep, his mouth open slightly-fangs showing. She thought about why this beast-despite the beatings and rape-still could make her react. Then she realized, fear; it was the adrenaline that turned her on so bad. As sickening as it was she was turned on by fear of this man and it make it worse, she loved it.

Another bout of lightening and thunder-Victor shifted in his sleep. Beth moved to the wall beside the door quickly. She heard him groan, the bed creaked but then nothing. After a few moments she peaked into the room again.

Her breath was caught in her lungs as she took in the sight before her and had to fight herself not to touch him. Beautiful was the last word she wanted to use to describe him but it was there in her head. His hairy muscular chest rose and fell. Those strong clawed hands lie across his stomach and now her body heat rose.

Again her eyes trailed up his now bare, hairy and muscular legs, then to his things, those thick thighs that ground and rubbed against the back of hers. She could still feel them and her lower regions began to become wet. Her eyes traveled to the black curls at the apex of his thighs and the wonderful, bare sight between them. It was nine inches of smooth pleasure and Beth could almost feel its thick perfection spreading her folds.

As she remembered-while staring at his hardening shaft-what he felt like sliding into her pink depths, her breathing began to become heavy. Those green pools managed to continue up his abs, those hard furry muscles that brushed across her butt as he plunged into her repeatedly. She swallowed as she began to ache and break out in a sweat despite the cold of the house.

Beth trailed over those powerful, clawed; resting hands and could feel them gripping her thighs-the fingers brushing her swollen clit even with the claws. Her breath hitched in her throat for a moment as her memories tortured her. Then her eyes moved up to his powerful chest and those muscular biceps that lay motionless at his side. That chest, her eyes came back to that chest-the one that so often presses into hers when he pins her down so he can torture or tease her. She let her eyes drift back to his arms, those arms that make it impossible for her to get away.

By now her inner depths began to ache for his touch and her clit-now swollen-began to throb. As she pulled away from the door she could feel the wetness between her legs and she hated it. Another flash of lightening and thunder shook the mansion. As the thunder faded away, she heard a noise behind her and turned slowly around. But she found no one, nothing. At this point, she knew she had to get out; she had wasted too much time staring at Victor.

Beth turned back around and found a dark hallway before her, there was not even moonlight to hint as to what was around her. As the storm raged on, it masked any other sound around her and what she didn't hear above her was someone moving through the unfinished rafters at incredible speed. She didn't even see or hear them drop down in front of her.

But when the lightening filled the hallway again, Beth nearly fell backwards. Standing in front of her was a very unhappy Victor; the look on his face was stone serious. All she could do was stare at him and his growing erection. A smirk played across his lips as he lifted his head to look at her better. Slowly he stepped toward her and as he did she stepped back. The thunderstorm was now the soundtrack to this little tango. His feet made no sound on the wood floor as he moved toward her.

"Where you going Beth?"

"Home. I just want to go home."

"Heh," He smirked. "You are home."

To Beth it felt like she was a marionette puppet and he was dancing with her, pulling the strings so she moves just ever so perfectly in sync with him. All she wanted to do was to go home or to run back to her cage. The thought even crossed her mind to just jump out of one of the tall windows and even if she broke her leg, at least get away from him. Now she could feel terror and arousal rising up in her from the heal of her foot. It slowly traveled up her legs, it was like tiny ice pens pricking her as it went-it was very unpleasant.

"Beth," He whispered her name, almost humming it as he cocked his head to the side to look at her. "Don't make this hard, just take your punishment like a good girl and maybe you'll be able to walk in the morning."

"I just want to go home."

She was cut off with a grown and she noticed he had stopped perusing her. From the little time watching him fight, she understood that this meant he was probably about to close the distance between them quickly and that meant running on all fours. Victor's posture changed and his head dropped slightly; for a moment he closed his eyes as if to hide his thoughts from her. Then he exhaled slowly, she knew that was a calming technique and that mean she was close to death for escaping her cage.

"Beth," His voice was lower. He was giving her a change to make her punishment lighter.

"N-No."

Beth suddenly realized what she had done and she turned to run for the stairs but the hallway seemed to grow longer. Behind her she could hear him, he was running and when she turned to look, she found she was right. Victor was now running full charge, naked on all fours. She turned back toward the stairs that she was almost at and when she did, he jumped on her, pinning her under him. Her body hit the wood with enough force to jar even her most healed wounds.

The robe around her was now open slightly and along with his weight pressing down on her, there was his hot skin-which did nothing to stop her ache that she by her own stupidity had started earlier. Those rough powerful hands gripped her wrists, his erection pressed just at the top of her thighs and his breath was like fire in her ear. That hot breath tantalized the tender flesh of her neck as well, sending shivers down her spine. Beth turned her head, squeezing her eyes shut as if this would hide her from him.

When he spoke, his voice growled every angry word. Victor was extremely pissed and god knew how bad he was going to hurt her. Part of her feared that tonight she might die, that she had messed up bad enough for him to actually kill her.

"Beth…I was going to make this easy…**But now** you're going to have to beg me before I'll stop!"

With that he hauled her up by her arms and scooped her up by her waist, only using one arm to hold her at his side. She looked like a child whose father was removing them from the store for misbehaving. As he carried her she noticed Deadpool standing in the doorway, a twinkle in his eye as if he knew what was coming her way.

Victor tossed her on the floor by the bed and slammed the door shut behind him. The beast had tossed her as if she weighed only ten pounds and not the 135 that she might still weigh. He moved over toward her and grabbed her by her hair, hauling her to her knees in front of him.

Beth knew what was coming, it was staring her in the face but it was so perfect-that long smooth shaft, free of scars or birthmarks, just smooth light pink flesh. It was framed by those soft dark curls, which she found her fingers lightly trailing through. Her digits traced little circles up and down that pink flesh.

Victor twitched, first his body and then the other nine inches of him. Beth wanted to torture him a little bit so she could delay her beating, rape or whatever he was going to do to her. Holding him with one hand, she began to plant wet kisses up and down his cock. It tasted salty and somehow sweet but it was also delightful. That was odd to her, considering her hate and fear of the man; she still couldn't help but become aroused by him.

Victor leaned his head back a little and his grip on her hair relaxed a little. He almost began to rock a little bit as she worked him over but still he didn't moan.

Beth worked her tongue over him now, finding a spot along the length of his shaft that almost made him curl his toes into the wood beneath him. She worked this spot for a little while before pulling away and blowing on his now glistening manhood.

A low growl escaped him as he also leaned forward grabbing one of the pine canopy posts to steady himself. It was working, by the time she was done with him, she hoped he wouldn't be able to stand, let alone chase after her.

So she continued, relaxing her throat muscles and sliding him all the way back with a moan. This made him about fall over and he choked on his moans as the breath went from his lungs. She worked him in long gentle strokes, varying between moaning and humming.

He now leaned fully on one of the posts as shivers traveled through his body almost constantly. Sweat now glistened on his skin and his toes were curled so hard that the nails scratched the floor. The claws on his hands were now dug about an inch into the soft wood of the canopy bed to keep himself on his feet.

Beth stroked him with her mouth and hand, her other one cupped his balls gently massaging them. When she lightly grazed her teeth along the very tip of his head, his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh Shit!"

Victor shivered and his claws dug deeper into the posts that he was holding onto as he came hard. When Beth felt his orgasm hitting him, she began to moan hard as his juices hit her tongue warm and salty. The poor beast came so hard that he screamed loud enough to possibly wake the dead.

There was no time to think about it, Beth swallowed and tried to stumble up into a run. But her plan was flawed because Victor still had strength left and he had her by her right ankle, dragging her back before she could get more than a few feet away. She turned around to see that the pleasure on his face had faded to just anger.

"Where the hell are you going? Now…you have made things worse for yourself. Now I won't stop until **I** have decided you have been punished enough."

Where did this man get his energy? Beth couldn't understand how he recovered so fast, he was truly not human. All she could do was to stare at him in fascination and fear. She was froze there was no conscious ability to move-no matter how hard she tried.

Victor again hauled her up from the floor with enough force to rip her arm from its socket. Although she was lucky her arm didn't even dislocate, it did shoot pain through the fresh bites on her shoulder that he had put there earlier in the day. The bites were still a lovely dark red scab and now as the flesh of her arm was stretched by him yanking her up-they began to bleed again.

"Victor please." Beth begged shamelessly now.

His response was slamming her against the post he had been previously holding onto, pressing the carved wood between her breasts hard and gripping her head in his had so his claws rested just on her cheek. She could barely make out his face out of the corner of her eye, but his voice in her ear was unmistakable.

"Oh no sweetheart…you broke the rules and for that there are consequences. You need to be punished and no amount of begging will change my mind."

There was something just as unmistakable as his voice, his hard naked body pressed against her. Again she tried to fight her own body as she felt the ache in her lower belly and the tingling between her legs.

Victor had parted her legs with his and was rubbing his hot muscular thigh between hers. The coarse hair making her body respond more as her moved that leg up to brush against her freshly shaven folds. Now she wished she hadn't shaved because he knew now sensitive those tender lips were and he was taking advantage of it. So with a slight smirk, he tantalized them with the muscle of his thigh. Beth tried not to twitch under his touch but she could feel that it wasn't stopping her juices from leaking onto him.

Then without warning he yanked her away from the post and in one swift motion he ripped her robe away before he tossed her onto the bed completely naked. As she sat on the bed-lucky she didn't slam her head into the wall- blood ran down her shoulder where her wounds opened up again. At the sight of her blood, her grinned, baring his canines as an evil glint began to glimmer in his eyes.

The predator leapt on her in a matter of a few quick movements he had her wrists and ankles strapped-each to their own separate post. They weren't chained, no, they were strapped in black elastic straps and they made it impossible for her to move. '_Had he planned for this_?" Beth wondered to herself.

When he was satisfied with his work, he climbed off of her and stood at the end of the bed admiring her. A deep laugh escaped his lips and he grinned, satisfied with himself. The lightening of the storm once again filled the room, lighting his perfectly sculpted body, those glinting eyes and it made that grin he had all the much more chilling.

Beth tried to keep her head up but her neck was still too sore from previous wounds. Another couple flashes lip up the room and again more thunder. It was movie perfect suspense, the thunderstorm making him appear like the evil villain in any classic movie. He was Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde or Michael Myers- a flawless, methodical hunter, a killer and an animal who loved to toy with his food.

From no where she heard that voice again, the one she heard before while in the bath tub and with a little effort she realized what or rather who it was.

'Tsk tsk tsk…you're all tied up. Should have just been a good little girl and stayed in your room.'

Where was he or is he? She wondered as she tried to look around frantically for the grotesquely disfigured mutant. A flash of lightening lit him up behind Victor and not a second later he was gone. Beth cranked her neck anxiously trying to find him. The whole time Victor watched her with amusement and couldn't help but say something.

"What's the matter Beth? Afraid of a little hide and go seek?"

Again, Deadpool laughed and Beth panicked. She struggled with the restraints, but no matter what she tried they didn't give. She watched Victor absentmindedly run his claws down his stomach. Those claws left little white scratches behind as they went and she couldn't help but stare.

Beth chewed on her bottom lip as a small wince of frustration escaped her and she pulled at her restraints because she could feel her body responding. First there was the unmistakable hot white flash of heat all over, then the panting and finally the sweet smell of arousal that rushed into Victor's nostrils. This made him lick his lips and as she watched that tongue move over those tempting lips, she felt her own tingling between her legs.

He was loving this; he 'was' going to make her beg and he was loving punishing her. Inhaling he let his eyes slowly roll back in his head and as he did a moan vibrated through his chest so deep it was almost a purr. That only made her remember how his growls and moans so often vibrated down the tender flesh of her neck.

He leaned forward putting both hands between her calves and slowly crawling up her body. Beth watched every muscle flex, his naked shoulder muscles flexed and rolled like a typical big cat. That hot rough skin brushed between her thighs, first his forearms, then his biceps and finally the rest of him-the hair on his body only creating more friction, more heat and making her own body grow hotter with every brush of it.

His muscular chest brushed against her softest parts making her yank harder at the restraints. Finally he was lying on her pressing into her as another erection pressed firmly against her womanhood-that was just begging to be touched. But she knew she had to resist him and she had to fight her urges.

'Are you aching yet Beth?'

Deadpool whispered mockingly in her mind as another flash of lightening lit up half his still naked visible form standing at the side of the bed. That freak, was he going to stand there and watch? He wasn't seriously going to stand there, Beth raged to herself. But apparently he was going to stand there and watch her try to fight off the urges she was having.

Beth tried squirming under Victor but that only made things worse because that put his erection just between the lips of her outer labia and she shivered as she felt the warm hard flesh touch her soft wet flesh. A laugh rumbled through him right into her ear before traveling through the rest of her.

"Go ahead and squirm. See where that gets you."

Victor began trailing his claws down her neck ever so lightly before biting into that tender flesh. Her breath hitched in her throat and for a moment she couldn't breath. When she did find her breath it came in short ragged bursts as if she had been crying really hard.

Then he began trailing those claws lightly over her soft mounds, his fingers twisting the erect pink nubs as he went before he leaned down and took one in his mouth, biting her breast just hard enough for a little pain. But this action was so brief that it left her body hot and tingling for more.

Beth shifted, wincing as he moved away from her breasts and down her body. One hand drug his claws down her left side as he bit his way down her right, making sitting still impossible. That black coarse beard brushed against her skin and left a hot trail down her body as it tickled her.

'Give in Beth.'

She fought to ignore them both, but by that time Victor's claws had moved down to trace the skin between her thigh and her progressively hot womanhood. Her composure was starting to break and she wasn't sure she could resist much longer. To make matters worse, his head was now down between her thighs. Those canines trailed up her inner thighs; his facial hair brushed along them as well and this only served to make more warm wetness shoot down between her legs.

Now he lightly traced circles with his claw over her outer labia and Beth shoved her head back into the pillow. All she wanted was relief from the ache, an orgasm or for him to just finally touch her. She couldn't believe that he was starting to win this battle and she was collapsing under his torture.

Victor moved his mouth over to her hot aching pussy and breathed hot air onto it. Beth couldn't stop herself as a moan escaped her lips and out of the corner of her eye she could see Deadpool shift. Another mischievous glint formed in his eyes.

The beast was so close that his beard brushed those shaven lips and made Beth start tossing her head side to side. The first hot lick of that tongue sent shivers through her body and the next sent her eyes back into her head.

"Mmm…I can taste you Beth."

"Sh-sh-sh-shutup!"

Beth struggled to talk at this point and her words were slurred together as she finally managed to tell him to shut up. Victor flicked that tongue across her swollen pink bud. That made her whole body twitch and her hips shifted to try and get away from the torture. But he grabbed them with his powerful hands, brushing his thumbs across those tender lips.

"What's wrong Beth?"

"P-please."

"Please what?" He lowered his voice. "If you want something, you will have to beg for it."

She caved, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Eat me, fuck me just please Victor. Stop teasing me."

A growl could be heard deep in his throat as she leaned in, pulling her folds away so he could suck her clit and she was surprised, his fangs never touched her. His claws never scratched her as she pushed an index finger into her hot pink depths and his tongue continued its assault on her clit.

His fingers felt so good inside of her, they were rough and soft, the perfect texture. Victor twisted that finger inside of her, making her whole body shiver harder and yet still he didn't scratch her. Those digits found her g-spot and once they did, he stroked it until her toes curled. Victor probed her creamy, silky depths with those strong thick fingers, wiggling them, twisting them and making her ability to even move a task in its self.

Beth was trembling as her eyes rolled back into her head and she felt his coarse hair on her inner thighs. The beast moaned, vibrating her clit and labia, making her almost scream. More of her sweet nectar rushed down to meet his mouth as his tongue began to probe her inner depths. She surrendered to him; she let him play with her body. When she was almost at climax, he stopped and pulled away from her. Beth tried to reach for him, but the restraints held her tight. The whole action left her lower half throbbing and aching worse than before.

For a few moments he just circled her, making her watch him suck her juices from his fingers. The erection between his thighs twitched as he stared at her and then he crawled back between her thighs, kneeling with his length in his hand-the head pressing just at the entrance to her aching hole.

Beth squirmed and twitched as she could just barely feel the head of his cock slightly part her folds. But it was just enough to make her ache even more for him to take her. He circled the head of his cock ever so slowly around her outer wetness, the feel of that warm, firm flesh made her yank at the restraints.

"Victor-"

He cut her off putting a finger to his lips and shushing her in a deep whisper.

"Sssh."

Then he began to slowly push his head in, but just a little bit before pulling back quickly. Again he put his cock slowly between her pink folds but more this time and then he pulled out again quickly. This made Beth start tossing her head back and forth in frustration. It left Beth with a tingling sensation that traveled up her inner folds and made her whole body twitch.

Victor crawled up her a bit, his manhood still just barely resting on her soft wet mound. Her eyes were still closed as she felt his gaze on her face. For a second she froze, worried that perhaps she had done something wrong and pissed him off again.

"Look at me Beth."

It was hard, so very hard but she slowly opened her eyes to look into his deep cobalt blues. '_What does he want?_'

"Please-"

"Keep your eyes open."

That was all he said before he entered her fully and hard, reaching that deep ache. Beth fought to keep her eyes open as she felt his entire member fill her and without pain. A smirk played across his face as he watched the pleasure dance in her eyes.

Off to her right-no matter how hard she tried to ignore it- she could still see Deadpool just standing there, watching her be violated. It made her feel completely dirty and part of her wanted to just crawl away, but she couldn't. He didn't make any sense either because he wasn't even masturbating, just watching-although he was noticeably hard.

Victor began to pump in long slow strokes, letting her feel every inch of him. His hard body brushed against hers as he moved, his eyes forever locked on hers. Beth began to pant and moan as her muscles tightened around him-every stroke bringing her closer to climax. The beast kept perfect rhythm, never increasing his speed and he knew what this would do to her in the end. As she shivered under him, he felt his own climax coming close and he growled.

Beth shivered, her moans growing louder as she felt her body respond again. Now she was dripping onto the sheets, sweat glistened on both of them as they panted together. The feel of his coarseness against her soft flesh made her shiver even more and a small orgasm hit her.

"Oh god!"

He growled in response but kept the same rhythm. She could feel her body giving into him as another orgasm hit her in waves. The man never lost his balance, never faltered and somehow was seemingly unaffected by the feel of her orgasms. Now she could feel him twitching inside of her. She decided to entice him so she tightened her muscles on purposes around him and pulled another growl from him.

This made him began to pump into her harder, rocking her body as he did-sweat glistening on his arms, chest and stomach. The big cat was now baring his fangs, his jaw was locked and tight, she began to pray he didn't bite her again.

But he leaned down to do just that and as he did, she decided to bite into his shoulder first. Her bite broke skin and made Victor pull back quickly-when he did, she could see blood on his shoulder. He even pulled out of her and just stood at the end of the bed, his cock glistening with her juices. For a moment he looked at her in shock, but then a grin took the place of shock and he crawled back onto the bed in a kneeling position. With the flick of a claw he cut her ankles free from the restraints and before she could move, he grabbed her by her hips, digging his claws into the tender flesh.

Beth bit her lip against the pain and blood poured down the side of her hips as he began to pound into her harder and faster this time. In the matter of those few moments, whatever it was he did, he brought her to climax and it hit her in hard blinding waves. It made her whole body tighten up, her leg muscles tightening so hard that they hurt, her body shivering so hard that she shook the mattress and screamed.

"Oh God! Victor!"

But he was not where near finished, he stroked through her orgasm and he did not finally cum until her second climax-which left her whole body sore, weak and exhausted. Beth could barely move as she felt him cum in her hot and hard. This time he didn't just growl, he screamed.

"OOOHH!"

"Fuck!"

Beth could just barely let the moan escape her lips and afterwards she just lay there panting-her eyes fought to stay open. She fought sleep as she felt Victor pull out and his weight left the bed. Before she finally lost the battle to sleep, she heard one thing.

"Tsk tsk tsk…you messed up my sheets."

Consciously she knew that sleep was probably the worse idea but some part of her-the exhausted part of her didn't care. She was so tired, she didn't even feel the restraints being untied or feel herself being moved. It wasn't until the next morning that she would finally regret not getting out of the mansion sooner and she would regret taking too much time to stare at her predatory master.


	8. Ch 8:Rescue

Chapter 8: Rescue

The morning was seemingly and blissfully without incident. Although she woke tied to the bed, there was at least a sheet over her and she found the room occupied by one. For the first time since coming here, she had actually gotten a good nights' sleep.

Today the sun shown just barely through the closed blinds and somewhere a robin sang-it was calming. The door was closed and she-assumed-locked. But if it meant a few hours without pain-she would take it. It was odd being in this room-she was surprised that Victor hadn't tossed her back in her cage or killed her. Why was she still in his bed and his room? It was a curious thought but or now she wouldn't worry about it, just enjoy it.

A clock on the bedside table ticked quietly and rested at roughly nine in the morning. With very little luck, she tried to stretch her arms, then legs and finally heard a few joints pop. That induced a groan of relief from the cramps in her body and she shifted a bit or as much as she could to try to get comfy. The restraints that held her now had less give than the ones before.

Since there was no one around, Beth could concentrate on listening to the sounds in the house. She wanted to see if she could hear anything that might help her. For instance, if she could hear the stairs creak from this room- it might warn her if Victor was coming. There was no stair creak, just the robin and the clock.

But then, just when she thought it was quiet, she heard some noise downstairs. It was Victor yelling and from his tone she could tell he was pissed. The thick floorboards made it impossible to distinguish what the voices were actually saying. There was a lot of crashing, an explosion or two of pink light that shown through the cracks in the floor and lit the whole room. She knew they had to be beneath her, but she could only hear a few words.

"…kill you Jimmy!"

"…"

"…out!"

That was all she heard before she heard what sounded like a vase shattered or a table splitting. Maybe it was both, she wasn't sure which but again she heard more voices.

"…disrespect…father's house!"

Another few sounds and then there was the distinct sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs. Beth felt herself curling up inside of her own body and trying to hide from whoever it was coming up the stairs. The latch on the door was jiggled, then the door was busted off its hinges and that man –who had been called Victor's brother-entered the room.

As shocked and relieved as she was upon seeing him, she couldn't help but appreciate his physique as he entered the room-blood and sweat ran down his bare arms. The white tank top he wore was clinging to his muscular chest and chiseled stomach-from the sweat glistening on his body. His hair was a mess and hung around his face. Beth followed the length of his legs where his tight jeans defined the muscles of his powerful legs. On his feet he wore black boots that were scuffed so bad she didn't know how they even held together. Even in his ragged state, Logan still carried that tall and intimidating appearance.

But to her he was beautiful, all his muscles were tight, and he was panting from whatever happened downstairs. Beth assumed that he had tracked down Victor and come to rescue her; in the process a fight ensued. There were still lacerations healing on his chest and arms because he had apparently run so quick from the fight that the wounds hadn't fully healed yet.

"Come on. We gotta go now!"

It took Beth a second to realize that Logan had cut her restraints. And he seemed to have impeccable timing and even though she was free to run now, she couldn't move. Even she didn't understand why the heck she didn't move-she just sat there, her body heavy even to her. She could hear Logan yelling at her and then feel him lift her in his arms but then he stopped, hearing a noise coming toward the stairs. Then he gently set her back down on the bed, knowing what was about to happen.

Not too long after Logan picked her up she heard a heavier and more uneven set of footsteps coming as quickly upstairs as they could. When they finally got upstairs, she could hear their footsteps were still uneven-they were limping. But when they reached the doorway, they were no less intimidating, it was Victor. It was odd to see him with the look of pain on his face and hunched over as the bones in his clearly broken leg- healed.

Logan must have caught him off guard because he was barely dressed only wearing a pair of black pants and his boots. The pants hung just a little below his hips, leaving Beth's imagination to flare at the sight of his naked chest and the V of his hips. There were deep gashes still healing in his chest and across his stomach. Sweat poured down his body and Beth could see him flinch as it stung his wounds before they healed. He almost looked defeated and she started to get the notion that Logan was not here just to rescue her, no he had some business with Victor.

Unsure of where to run, she was frozen on the bed, just watching them. There was the option of leaving but she feared that Victor would grab her before she could get out. Then there was the fact that Logan might help her to escape by attacking Victor. Either way she didn't want to get caught up in whatever was going to happen here this morning. A knot tied in her stomach as she felt the tension building in the room.

"I'm not finished with you Jimmy."

That animal looked from Logan to Beth and then pointed at her.

"You leave her here."

"No."

Victor laughed.

"You her knight now Jimmy? Come to rescue her?" His laugh faded quickly. "_She_ stays."

"She leaves with me, you leave her alone and maybe I let you live."

Victor smirked, amused by this statement and a brow. "Tell me something Jimmy, do you even know how to kill me?"

"I'm gonna cut your god damn head off, see if that works."

Victor laughed. "She belongs to me," He turned his head to narrow his cobalt blues on her. "Just look at her."

Logan did and noticed now the various scars and still fresh scratches all over her. This only made him lock his jaw and grit his teeth. The muscles in his jaw visibly flexing beneath his dark skin and his brows furrowed together.

Now, time began to slow it seemed as Beth watched them and took in every detail of them. She watched the blood on their claws and from their wounds run down in tendrils before dripping into little puddles on the floor.

She found herself following the blood on their bodies, first it ran down the metallic length of Logan's claws and then beaded at it fell to the waded wood beneath him. Then it ran down the length of Victor's arms from a wound long gone before mixing with Logan's blood on his extended talons and it dripped to the floor.

Their breathing increased their chests rising and falling in large heavy and aggressive breaths. Sweat beaded on their already sweaty faces, arms and the bare skin where their clothing had been clawed away. The muscles under their flesh, flexed noticeably as they shifted into more aggressive body postures. Logan drawing his arms away from his body; balling his fists and Victor drew his hands to his sides, holding his claws out.

It didn't take long for the explosion to occur and for both of them to cover the very small distance between them in little time. Within a few simple movements Victor had glided across the floor and again, the brothers' were-it seemed- trying to kill each other. Only a few seconds after the fight had started, Victor was charging Logan.

The scene reminded Beth of slowing down a movie so you could take in all the details and then letting it resume its normal pace. That disorienting feeling of somewhat seeing time catch up to its self and then wondering what is going on. It left her dizzy and really confused.

There was a crash of glass, a splintering of wood and they were gone. Both men had crashed through one of the large windows- each holding onto the other one until they both hit the garden below.

Beth jumped out of bed, wrapping the sheet around herself before she tore off down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door. She did not waste anytime looking around at the disaster of a house. So she never noticed the scorch marks, the crumbling walls and the complete disarray of the place.

When she got onto the front lawn she could see the two men hurting each other and each healing almost immediately. But she didn't stop to watch, no she ran as fast as she could towards the woods. But that wasn't fast enough because Victor had managed to get free of Logan and saw her getting away; he stumbled toward her with an outstretched paw.

"Come here!"

No sooner had he reached to grab her and then he was tackled by Logan-nearly scratching Beth's face as he was forced away- who drove his claws through Victor's shoulders on the way to the ground. Beth ran as far and as fast as she could-the sheet growing ever so much more dirty as she went. It caught on bushes and tore little by little. Again Beth found herself cold, dirty and naked in the woods. But she was free and that was all she cared about.

It had been weeks since her captivity in that once fabulous mansion with that beast who hid in the body of a man. After getting free of him Beth had thought about all the things he did to her and how he had delighted in her pain. No human being could delight in the pain of others and feel no guilt about it. But he had, he had tortured her and loved every single minute of it. That was the dividing line between man and beast.

Since leaving the cage of a house that she had been trapped in, Beth had come to spend much of her time meditating on the animal. Over and over again, she would replay memories of Victor-his movements; voice and try to figure out if she could predict his next move. Some part of her believed that she could, but the more logical part of her knew that a mutant like him was dangerous because he was not predictable.

Even so, she had made the smarter choice of arming herself with a colt .45 and hiding it under the pillow of her bed. With the help of a battered woman's shelter she had managed to acquire a small studio apartment near the center of town. Beth had requested that her apartment be in a busy part of town, she told them it made her feel safer. But really she hoped that being surrounded by people would make tracking her scent that much harder.

She started making a point of avoiding going out at night, staying in well lit areas of the city and carrying her gun with her at all times. The gun wasn't the only weapon she had-she kept a bat by the front door and a knife in the small car she had managed to save up for.

For her own safety, Beth worked from home on her laptop designing web pages for a small company. It wasn't much, but it did help to pay some bills and put food in her fridge. She saved quite a bit of it back because she knew that he wasn't going to stay away from her forever. This time though, she wasn't sure if he would come to recapture her or if she had pissed him off so much he would kill her.

At least she was lucky that she could hide the scars he had left on her body it wasn't easy sometimes and -at times shoe would cry in frustration- so that when she did go out no one would notice them. But she noticed them, every time she had to shower or even look in the mirror, she would see them. With the scars, she carried the memories and with the memories came the nightmares. They kept her up at night, sometimes until first morning's light.

Deep in the night she could hear him screaming at her like an abusive husband who wouldn't let his wife go. It had caused her to take up drinking, scotch, whiskey anything she could get her hands on.

After about a fifth of Jack she was passed out on her bed, unaware of the world around her and at this point she probably wouldn't even feel Victor if he even jumped on top of her. The alcohol had done its glorious job of helping her sleep because when she was drunk and asleep, there were no nightmares, just endless sleep. It was a hard sleep and she loved that.

For some reason though, she had woken up at some point in the middle of the night, the dark room around her appearing as a blurry form at first. When the alcohol grogginess wore off she could make out her kitchen, the bathroom night light shining into her room and her desk just across from the foot of her bed.

Elizabeth rolled over-with much effort- and took a better look at the room around her, trying to see what woke her from her alcohol coma. She squinted into the darkness, believing she spotted something-it was a large shadow in the corner. Then it moved across the room to another shadow, rather quickly and then disappeared into the darkness again. At first, she didn't hear him, his voice was a low whisper. It seemed to float across the darkness to her and never came from the same place.

"Elizabeth…"

Victor had been gone for a while now, but she knew his voice, she heard it in her dreams and sometimes in her waking memories. She had worked so hard to remove the paranoia and terror from her normal mood but now it climbed quickly up her body. With shaky fingers she reached for her lamp to switch the light on but he was already aware of her actions before she even knew what she would do.

"Ah ahh…"

There was no sound as she watched the light in the bathroom go off and her light went off as quickly as she had turned it on. It was on long enough for her to catch his image and so she slid her left hand under her pillow, flicking the safety off her gun and holding it behind her. But he wasn't giving her a chance, he was right next to her before she knew it and she heard him speak before she was flung into the darkness.

"Hello Elizabeth…Time to get out of bed…"

The floor hit her, or she hit the hard floor, she wasn't quite sure which but it didn't matter because it jolted pain through her body and sent the gun skidding across the floor. She had not planned on not being able to get a shot off at least once this was not supposed to happen this way.

"You can't kill me…and you can't shoot what you can't see."

Helplessly she crawled across the floor to the door, in hopes of finding her baseball bat before he did. She was a few inches from the door-or so she hoped-when she felt his familiar hand grabbing her ankles and dragging her across the floor toward him. Beth clawed at the floorboards with everything she had but still ended up underneath the monster.

"No not again."

He leaned down and whispered low in her ear, a smirk could be heard in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm going to enjoy this…"

Then he got off of her and she heard a click before all the power in her apartment came back on and she found herself on the floor staring up at Victor. Something was wrong, he was smirking and it was a smirk she had seen only one other time, when he was about to kill Remy. She turned around and found the aluminum bat beside the door was gone.

"Are you looking for this?" He pointed at it with one clawed finger. "What did you plan to do with this?"

Elizabeth turned around and found Victor holding up her bat and appreciatively looking it up and down. He seemed to be studying it-as if he'd never seen one before- and then his eyes shifted over to Beth. The mutant spun the bat a couple times in his hand before taking a few steps toward her.

Beth pulled herself down into a ball and prayed he wouldn't beat her to death with her own bat. When she could feel him only a few inches from her, she heard him drop the bat onto the floor and she scrambled on hands and knees past him-partially relieved he had decided not to use the bat on her. The next few minutes were like hours as she managed to grab her gun-she could hear her own heartbeat in her ears seem to slow down with time- Victor came after her knowing what the gun wouldn't do and still she emptied it into his chest.

Instead of waiting to see if the monster woke up, she grabbed her clothes and ran out the door, throwing clothing on as she ran down the hallway. She wasn't sure where she was going when she got in her car but something told her to find that brother of Victor's and that he was her only hope.


	9. Ch 9:Safety

Chapter 9: Safety

It was a close miss back at her apartment and she only now realized this as she drove down Highway 66. By now she was almost over the border and a sigh of relief-which seemed too long held- escaped her still hurting lungs. All the panicked breathing, the running and the beatings had left her lungs sore.

Right now Beth was calm and she probably would stay calm for the remainder of her undefined drive. The truth of what had happened to her was still not fully digested. It was like a spider on a silk thread, any moment it would drop into her conscious brain and then she would know real terror.

Beth had known the fear of being stuck in the mansion with that man but she did not know the worst part. Her own mind would betray her-as minds often do- and leave her trapped with the memories of her nightmare. It was ever so content to replay them for her.

As she drove, she could see an array of colors just peaking over the horizon to announce the arrival of the sun. She yawned and suddenly realized how tired she was, but she didn't have the money for a hotel. Now, she began watching the signs she passed for available rest stops.

After what seemed like miles of nothing but speed limit signs, Beth finally found one. 'Cedar Valley Rest Stop ½ Mile'. Lucky for Beth, the sign was right.

Without hesitation, she pulled in and was so relieved to get out of the car that she barely minded the filthy bathrooms. When she was done, she pulled the blanket from the trunk of her car and curled up in the back seat. It wasn't much but she welcomed the sleep.

_Once Upon a Nightmare_

There are places where the darkest memories hide, places no amount of hypnosis or therapy could reach. Only the keeper of these memories can crack open and there is no warning as to when or where that would happen.

For Beth, it was when she slept that her worst memories hit her. In her nightmares, memories and mind tricks blurred. Today, it was all her mind running away with the horrible thoughts that Beth normally pushed away.

Every nightmare she had seemed to occur in slow motion and today this one was particularly bad. There was no warning as to her location or even what was going on-she was just suddenly there.

It was dark, except for the alleyway she found herself in and the details were sharp this time. The realism was too much and she tried to wake but found herself unable to will herself out. So she played his game again.

She was in a dark dank alleyway and she was wearing nothing but a tee-shirt. Slowly she backed against the wall of the building beside her and pressed her back to it. To her surprise, it was cold and wet to the touch. Dreams didn't normally have this kind of detail.

'Just a dream Beth, wake up'

"Elizabeth," He sang her name before his laugh rang off the concrete and brick.

Side-stepping with her back to the wall, she pressed her fingers timidly to the brick behind her as she felt a bead of sweat trickle down her spine. She was barely breathing now as she moved along the wall.

"Bethhh!"

His voice came from her right and she stopped, turning slowly to look back in the direction of the voice. But there was nothing until she turned her head to face forward and found him a mere two inches from her.

"No!"

Beth knew she was yelling in her sleep but she still could not get herself to wake up. The scene around her faded and changed in that unconventional way that dreams often changed. Now she was staring at him, dressed in his usual black, with his hand wrapped around the throat of-to her horror- her own sister.

He was dragging a claw down her pale neck and she was crying, begging Beth with her eyes to save her. There was no greedy or malicious grin on his face this time. No, he was serious and his eyes never left her-those dark, devious, commanding eyes that could say everything for him.

"I will kill everyone you love to get you Beth."

His voice was deep, dark and heavy. It could still tickle its way across her skin even in dreams and she had to fight to keep from letting herself even submit to dream Victor. It was a tug a war of morals versus sex drive. Whatever effect he was having on her, it was changing her and she was scared for her own sanity more than physical safety.

"Victor-"

She found herself almost crying as she said his name. But she would find no sympathy in the dream Victor just as she found none in the real man. His response was typical for him.

"Have it your way."

With that, she watched him kill her sister.

"SARAH!!"

When she did wake up, she was sweating and tears soaked the fabric of her back seat. The sound of her heart beat in her ears made them ring and for a few moments she just sat there trying to forget her nightmare.

Although awake, Beth's waking world was no safer than the dreams that trapped her every night. In the waking world she knew that Victor was real but she hoped he had lost interest by now.

She was powerless to him and having no luck finding Logan made her that much more powerless. He was a feral beast, a mutant and she was a full blooded, unarmed mortal being. There was almost no way for her to defend herself from him.

With no choice, she moved to the front seat of the can and began to start the engine. That was when she saw him, tall; muscular with that leather jacket. It was Logan walking back to his truck.

Beth nearly fell getting out of the car and yelling for him.

"Logan! Hey!"

He paused and then turned around; raised a brow, one hand still gripping the handle of his truck door. For a second he just looked at her as if he had never seen her before or maybe he forgot who she was.

"It's me Beth!"

With that familiar Logan strut, he made his was to her car, a small smile forming on his face as she approached her. He hung his head slightly as he often did when he didn't feel threatened by someone or when approaching a beautiful woman.

"Hey kid."

Beth was taken aback by his matter-of-fact greeting. It was as if he had forgotten about rescuing her from Victors and about what he-knowing how his brother is- had done to her. The whole relaxed way he was acting just pissed her off because she felt like he never worried about what happened to her after she ran away from that house.

"Hey kid!? Are you fucking serious?!"

Logan's brow furrowed and his smile dropped, he cocked his head to the side. Now he was shocked by her whole changed attitude. As if he really had forgotten all about her.

"**Your brother** kidnaps me, rapes me repeatedly, almost killed me three days ago-thank god for guns-and all you can say is 'Hey kid'!"

"Look Beth I'm sorry…I looked all over for you when you ran away. I had no clue where you went and with Victor following me incase I found you, I knew it wasn't safe to keep looking for you."

"He found me anyhow…"

Logan said nothing, he could say nothing.

"He kept me locked up for I don't know how long…I-I," She broke her angry exterior and started sobbing heavily."You-ho-ho left me alone."

Beth's legs weakened and he caught her crying in his arms. She was struggling to breath, her whole body shuddering against him.

"Hey…"

His voice was soft, soothing, the complete opposite of his brother's. He stroked her hair gently, resting his cheek on the top of her head and holding her tight. A solemn look on his face as if he was thinking of all the things he might do to Victor should he ever see him again.

"Sssh come on Beth. I'm sorry, god I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner."

This man, it was odd that she felt safe with him, she knew him no more than she knew Victor. But he made her feel safe with him and somehow she knew she would have peace if only for a little while as long as he was around.

"He-he-he b-beat m-me and s-scarred me-e"

Logan lifted his head slightly, just now catching sight of the scar on her neck as his petting her hair had moved it away enough from her neck to reveal it. Those soft caring eyes moved down her frame to notice the bruises still yellow, blue and brown on her arms.

"Jesus Beth," He held her tighter. "I'm sorry."

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes a minute as he tried to hold down the emotion rising up in him. For half an hour they embraced, her sobbing heavily into his chest, tears soaking his button down flannel shirt.

"He-he's going to kill me Logan."

"Hey," He pulled her gently away from his chest, looking at her softly. "No he's not…I won't let him."

Looking up he glanced around, his nostrils flaring slightly to pick up any familiar scents. There was nothing so far as he could tell.

"Come on…we better go before he catches up to you."

Beth wiped her tears away with the palms of her hands and finally looked up at Logan. Her eyes glistening still, lashes wet with past tears and she turned to get her things from her car.

"No, you get in the truck, I'll get your stuff."

She surprisingly did as she was told, climbing into the musty smell of oil and cheap cigar smoke. The seats were stiff with dirt and sawdust; there was trash all over the rusty floor. It reminded her of home and her own truck she had left stranded in Louisiana. All of it made her even more depressed than she already was. At the same time she wondered what was taking Logan so long.

Just in that same moment she nearly jumped out of her skin as her bags were tossed into the bed of the truck and Logan climbed in the driver's side.

"Ready?" The smile had come back to his face and it made her smile a little.

"Please, let's just go!"

Logan started his truck, slammed it into gear and took off. His tires spinning so hard that they tossed rocks up onto her own-once again- abandoned car.

For a while, they rode in silence, Beth just stared out the window saying nothing. Once or twice she opened her mouth to speak but then thought otherwise. What was there to really talk about anyhow? Victor? Touchy subject.

It was a few hours before they stopped for something to eat and Beth spoke all but twice, once to order and again to thank him. Then it was another few hours before anything happened and at some point she drifted off to sleep.

"Beth?" Logan's voice caressed her ears.

"Mmm?" She replied half awake.

"Wake up hun. We're here."

With a soft groan she pushed herself away from her little corner of the truck and sat up. Rubbing her eyes she looked around, in front of her sat a log cabin and around her sat acres of woods.

Logan must have moved while she was waking because he was coming out of the cabin by the time she sat up. Before she knew it he was carrying her inside the cabin and laying her down on the bed in what seemed to be his room.

She was so tired that she drifted back to sleep before he could finish covering her up with blankets. He said 'Good night.' But Beth was so tired she only replied 'Mmm'.


	10. Ch 10:Wounds Fester

Chapter 10: Wounds Fester

Now that she had time to sit and think without interruption, Beth found herself missing everyone she loved. She knew there was no going home and at that thought she felt such a rock of despair hit her stomach that she began to cry. It was the kind of cry one had if they just lost their family member and in a way she had. In some way Beth had managed to lose everyone she loved without really losing them.

Again hard, heavy and unwavering sobs rocked her body until her voice left her throat and the back of her mouth dried out leaving that harsh cold feeling. The breath in her body was hard to pull back and she felt so much like she was drowning. Victor had cast her into a sea of blood and death. Even though she had managed to find a small row boat to save herself, the sharks still circled below waiting and growing ever more agitated.

With the realization of how alone she really was settling in her-pressing its ever baring weight down upon her-Elizabeth began to think about the one person who could protect her. Just how long would he risk his life for her, she was no one important to him and why was he even doing it in the first place? It was in this question that she was asking herself mentally in the back of her circling mind, that she realized he had some other purposed for doing this. But just what might that be?

Beth knew things were bad now because she realized she was starting to doubt the man who stayed awake to protect her in her sleep. The man who had tended to her every crying fit, held her through her nightmares, helped patch some of her wounds and even bought her some decent clothing to wear.

As she sat in her bed sobbing for probably the hundredth time she began to think very biased about him because he was after all a mutant and he was after all Victor's brother. Did he also hold the same gene that made Victor such and animal? Was there a chance that something, the slightest thing could awaken it in him without a moments notice?

The more time she had to herself the more it became apparent that Victor had really messed up her head. Beth did not realize she had stopped breathing and tears were just flowing down her face, until she heard a noise in the hall. She gasped, looking around frantically, the scars of her pervious wounds throbbed with anticipation of pain.

'Gotta hide gotta hide. Oh god don't let him kill me.'

For a moment she forgot she was not with Victor anymore and when she did, she began to cry again. Not out of fear but out of anger because he could still reach her here, deep inside of her soul. It just made her more home sick, she felt like a child lost, alone and scared without its mother.

She just wanted to go back home and be with her family, to forget this never happened, to pretend mutants did not exist. But they did exist and one of them was hunting for her at this very moment, probably furious that he was having not luck at finding her. At times when it was quiet in the night, she could hear the bushes rustle outside her window and she prayed it was not him.

When the nightmares got really bad, she could taste her own blood and bile in the back of her throat. Then she would wake up to find that Logan was again holding her sleeping form and rocking her. On those nights she forgot that Logan was a mutant, that he was even related to that monster and that he was dangerous.

Beth had herself curled into a tight little ball, her long raven locks draping in tangled cascades over her frame-when Logan came in the room. Having learned about what his own blood relation put her through, he understood that if he burst into the room no matter how worried he was-she might accidentally hurt herself trying to get away because she believed it was Victor.

So he cracked the door just a little, enough to poke his head in.

"Elizabeth…"His voice was soft and warm with that slight smokers rasp. "Honey it's Logan."

There was a sniffled response from her then a low sound of acceptance to invite him in before another round of sobs hit her. He closed the door slowly, moving toward her like a wounded wild animal. She felt his weight on the bed,his arms wrap around her shoulders and she responded to his touch, leaning into him.

Over the past few Victor-less days they had began to develop a system so he wouldn't scare her when he came to hold her through one of her sessions as they had come to name them. It was a good system not flawless, there was still the occasional incident but the rest of the time it worked alright. Elizabeth was even beginning to relax more around him-sometimes still her paranoia got the best of her and she found herself questioning his intentions.

When she leaned toward him, he wrapped her in his arms, holding her against his chest and held onto to her as if she would float away if she was not in his arms. He pressed his cheek against the top her head as he often did while coaxing her though these episodes. As usual the first twenty minutes was just rocking her through the sobs and softly hushing her. Beth was usually the first to speak.

"I want to go home…I miss my family Logan…"

"Beth…"

"I miss my family." She was repeating herself.

"I know…"He sighed." But Victor will kill everyone you love to get you back."

"He's never going to stop, is he? He will find me and kill me."

"I don't know sweetie."

"I want to see my mother...to kiss my sister...to hug my father. I want to go home...I want to go home."

"Beth...Beth please listen to me," He paused, sighing slowly." I promise this will not be forever. We will find a way to make him stop."

"Can you kill your own brother.?"

There it was, blunt, forward and the hard cold truth. That was what it would come down to-could Logan kill his own blood and could Victor ever die? The question hung in the air, in the silence between them for a few minutes before Logan could answer her. But when he did, she found the answer was not one she liked.

"I...don't know Beth...I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"You don't know meaning what? That you cannot kill a murdering abusive bastard?!"

Beth was angry now and she found herself pushing away from him, tears of anger now streaming down her face as she directed her frustration at him. She was on her feet pointing at him and screaming. But she was so angry she did not know what exactly she was saying and before she knew it he was gone from the room.

Lately, all she did after these episodes was to sleep and have nightmares before waking up screaming-but she had not felt anger like that before. It had been like this for days, Victor didn't have to literally be there, he had left scars on her physical being, tears in her emotional constitution;gashes in her sexual and mental body.

On one particularly hot and humid night she remembered she was covered in sweat. She could not remember how she got to the hallway or why she was there but she knew she could feel its cooling wooden grace under her.

Something made her turn toward the end of the hall-although she had no idea what made her turn or where she was going-Beth knew she saw something in the shadows. It was a longer shadow and it moved toward her slowly into the dim moonlight. When she saw what it was or rather who, she screamed and he just stood there staring at her with that toothy grin. That was until Logan stepped out of his room and the image she was seeing shimmered away, it was all a nightmare.

"Beth! Beth!"

The next thing she knew, she was in his arms in an ice bath, groaning in response.

"Come on sweetie…gotta get your fever down."

It wasn't until later she would find one of her newest cuts had gotten infected in the night and caused a fevered sleepwalk. The ice in the bath pricked her hot skin with harsh bites of cold and the water about her cradled her in its Arctic comfort. Her skin did not object to the cold but the rest of her body did and before she knew it bile and chicken soup hit the linoleum floor.

"It's ok…Come on Beth."

The room blurred and blackened, her head swam and at the same point she passed beyond consciousness. Logan's voice became an echo in her mind and all she could see was black as she fought her body for control. Everything objected to her, she groaned in misery at the sickening feeling taking over her stomach and the pain now omitting from her back.

It was days before she finally came to full consciousness and she found when she opened her eyes she was lying in bed with a cloth on her forehead and blankets piled on her. She groaned and looked around. The nightstand was littered with gauze pads, rubber gloves, syringes, hydrogen peroxide and purified water bottles.

A bucket lay only a few feet away and from her spot on the bed she could tell the scent of vomit lingered in it. In a chair, in the corner of the room there was a sleeping Logan whose head was threatening to fall from his hand. He was in blood stained clothes, his hair was unkempt, his beard was overgrown and his hands still held white talc from one of the many sets of gloves.

Beth tried to sit up but her head swam and so she laid back down. A wince of disgust left her as that familiar nausea crept into her lower belly. When she did lay back, her back shot with pain and a small cry escaped her.

Logan, jolted awake, lifting his head slowly and then moved over to her.

"Hey sweetie…How you feeling?"

"Sick and my back hurts so bad. Logan what happened.?"

He clinched his jaw, opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out except for a sigh. In that familiar Logan way, he put his elbows on the side of the bed, one fist resting in the other, those browns softened.

"Beth…your wounds on your back are infected. You're lucky you don't have gangrene...but they will still take longer to heal."

"How is it I didn't notice before?"

"Stress, fear…you had Victor constantly breathing down your neck. You were more worried about not getting killed."

"Logan I'm-"

He held up his hand letting her know he did not need to hear her tell him, he knew she was sorry, that she did not mean what she had said. There was a small lump that formed in her throat at the simplicity of his forgiveness because it had been so long since someone had just forgiven her for her mistakes.

With a heavy sigh she fully took in what he told her and dropping her head a moment she found herself staring at her hands that were pale as moonlight. It was then she realized just how bad she was, she was nauseated and not because of the infection but because she had lost so much blood. This was only problem because she knew it left her weaker than she already was and instead of crying, she felt a new emotion one that had not been in her system for a while-she felt anger.

It was a low heat in her lower belly at first, but as she realized just what it was and began to concentrate on it-it began to encompass her. When it took hold she felt her body get hot as if all her skin took on more of a pink color. A roar of a scream balled its way up in her throat and it scratched the tender muscles there with its harsh unreleased vibrations-the anger was growing. Beth could feel herself become somewhat stronger as she let the rage take all of her into its loving arms.

"Beth?"

Logan was talking but he was so far away that she almost forgot he was next to her. Instead she was staring at the glass vas on the dresser in front of her. What she did not notice was the color change in her eyes, they began to take on a glassy silver green appearance. As she continued to stare at the vas, the angry stare turned into a death glare and all she could hear was her own heartbeat. She didn't hear the glass start to crack or feel all the matter shifting in the room or notice the heat wavering around her body as she altered the energy in the room.

Since her fury had taken hold and grown into a seething rage, the room had grown abnormally warm. By the time she did realize something was happening it was too late-the glass vas had shattered into a million pieces and was flying in every direction.

"Jesus Beth!"

Logan barely missed the glass flying around and the large crack the dresser now had in it where the vase once sat. Beth was panting in shock of what just happened-actually she was not even sure what happened.

"Logan? What?"

"I don't know…but I think you just broke my dresser and you owe me a new vas."

"How did I-"

"Do that," he finished. "I think the infection must have triggered something in you. In any case…Victor if he shows up ever again will have a fight on his hands."

"Yeah…maybe."

When it came to him, fear still over took all her thoughts and senses. She would have to hang onto her anger if she wanted to fight him off at all. Over the next few days Beth began to discover that not only could she shatter things, but with enough time she could take things down to their smallest form. That included organic matter as she well practiced on several weeds in the yard.

Now, the score was a little more even but there was still the matter of Beth getting over her fear of Victor and allowing herself to feel all the hatred she felt toward him. Once she let that happen, she was sure that the little matter of him following her, stalking her or ever touching her again would be over. A flutter of excitement even hit her when she realized that if Deadpool was still alive, he might even have a challenge on his hands.

If she could kill them both, she probably would because it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.


	11. Ch 11: Victors Anger

Chapter 11: Victors Anger

The sound of Victor's roar echoed off the concrete walls of what used to be the only power plant of three mile island. It had been almost a month and somehow Beth was still hiding out somewhere with his own blood brother. A large glass window rained broker shards down onto the guards below and a metal surgical table slammed into the ground after it with enough force to crack the floor.

Everyone below dodged the table and glass as it came down. Victor did not notice or care-to be exact-if he had hit someone with the table it would have made him a little happier. At this point he wanted to beat Beth until she begged for death. Stryker being up his ass the last week was not helping and at least twice this week Victor had almost thrown a table at him.

"Victor! What the hell are you doing?!"

Stryker's voice boomed from the doorway causing Victor to turn on his heels and close the distance between them quickly-his voice a low deep growl.

"You said we would get her back! It's the only reason i agreed to work with you again!"

"It's not that simple old friend. She is a little harder to find than we anticipated."

Stryker's voice was back to that calm hypnotizing, monotone rhythm.

He curled his toes nervously in his shoes. No matter how calm he acted, he always felt his asshole clinch up and his bladder weaken whenever he had to deal with Victor angry.

It was official, he wanted to find her now so his back stabbing brother could watch her die. That thought made him grin a wide and toothy grin before he spoke.

"Get it done!," He leaned in close so there was no misunderstanding, his eyes glaring into Stryker's. His face serious. "Either you find her or I will kill you instead."

That last sentence had nothing to it, it was very matter of fact and that was what disturbed the good soldier.

With that said, Victor pushed past Stryker, jamming his shoulder into him and stormed out of the room. Throwing the table and breaking the window did nothing to douse the anger now burning in his veins. The veins on his neck and forehead stood out prominently as he continued to think about Beth.

"That little bitch! She is more trouble than she is worth."

As he moved around the building, trying to find something to calm himself down, but then he thought about it and realized he's an animal he does not have to be calm. At the point he came out of his own dark thoughts was when he passed by the metal table that was now dented on one side and he stepped over the large crack it had created.

He shot the guard-who was moving the table-a quick daring glare and disappointedly found the guard looked away. No one had ever been able to hold his gaze-it was like looking down the barrel of a loaded shot gun-he could go off without notice and you were guaranteed to lose your life. Unfortunately, the weakness in the people around him was also a guarantee that he would get no fun.

What really pissed him off is Victor had agreed to work for _that_ man and help him get the lab running properly again but only with the agreement that he would help find that little girl. In over 200 years he had learned one thing and he found-to make it more true-he was vocalizing it out lout to himself.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!"

Without saying a word to anyone-because Victor was not Stryker's pet, as much as he wanted to believe- he left. He headed out to the last place he had seen her, where he had to dig twenty rounds out of his flesh.

"You will have to use a bigger bullet this time bitch!"

There was still police tape across the door from where the Crime Scene team had come in to find the scene of a struggle, a blood puddle and no bodies. The smell of his own blood in his nose made him growl deep in his throat.

'_I'll make you bleed for that...trust me I will._"

He ripped the tape down and stepped into the room, sweat and fear still lingered in the air like a strong perfume hanging in the air long after the wearer is gone. The scene was still so vivid in his memory, it played out before him in small sections. Dark eyes scanned the room looking for something.

"Pillow case..."

His boots thudded hard on the wooden floor as he crossed the room and yanked her pink cased pillow off the bed. A clawed hand pulled the case off the pillow, tossing the pillow aside before shoving his nose into the scent of Beth. Her pheromones filled his senses and he felt his pants tighten just at the scent of her. Beth would not die right away, first he knew he would use her until she was sore, begging for death or bloody. After all animals need sex, he was a large predator and he needed it all that much more.

When he had pulled what he needed from the case, he tossed it down and left the apartment. Now he could pick up the faintest scent of her and now it would be easier to track her.

It only took a couple hours to finally track down her trail. He traced it to a log cabin in a very remote area, the driveway to the place was almost completely mud and unless one was looking for it, it was almost impossible to find. The fresh footprints around the front of the house told him that Logan had come home only a few moments before Victor found the cabin.

There was no knock on the door, just a hard kick to the door handle and the door flew open. Cocking his head slight to the side and looking around he smirked.

"Honey, I'm home."

That made him chuckle to himself. Victor searched the whole cabin and found no one there. He tracked her scent to the back sliding glass door-which he threw open hard enough to crack the class. Stepping onto the back porch he looked around, his jaw locked in anger, nostrils flaring as he found the footprints out back leading to the tread marks of Logan's truck. They had just left and he turned around in anger, punching the already cracked glass, shattering it. The cuts from the glass healed quickly but his anger did not subside-it only grew.

For a few moments he just leaned on the rail and stared off into the woods. Now was not the time to go off on a wild goose-chase because he knew he could not keep up with Logan's truck. So he would head back and regroup. He needed a new strategy and besides Stryker owed him a favor or two.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three Hours Earlier_

Beth paced the floor waiting for Logan to come home. An hour went by before she heard the truck in the drive way and the familiar squeak of the front door. He had barely set his axe down and hung up his coat before she hit him with what she had been wanting to say for the past few hours.

"I want to take the fight to him!"

"Whoa, wait, what? Take the fight to who?"

"Victor! I am tired of hiding, running and being afraid. I can take him now, you've seen what I did to the dresser and the vase."

"Beth wait. I don't think you in the right state of mind right now."

"Logan! If we don't go to him, he'll eventually come to us! If we go to him first, he won't expect that because he doesn't know."

Logan sighed, he didn't want to admit it but she was right.

Beth knew she was no fighter or murderer but she was driven to this point by hate and his endless abuse. She had decided she would wave her bloody red flag of war and declare slaughter for the wolves-well her wolverine. It was her time now, she would bring the fight to him and burn down his grand castle.

"Alright, come on kid. Go get dressed."

Beth ran to her room, shoving on a black t-shirt, black jeans, boots and her leather jacket that Logan had given her a while ago. When she finally did come out to join him, he raised an eyebrow at her little get up before shrugging and grabbing his things.

Instead of heading out the front door, they went out the back to the truck because it was closer to the back roads that they would be taking. They wanted to stay off the main drag because it was faster and they could lay low a little better.

"So kid, do you have any idea where we're going?"

"The island, it's the only place for him to really hide."

"Alright, we'll need a ferry."

"And a prayer..."

The truck roared ahead as he pressed harder on the gas, trying to make it to the docks before dark. Beth not sure exactly what she was doing curled nervously in her seat and stared out the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got back to the lab, Stryker started interrogating him as to where he had been. But Victor was not in the mood and he responded by grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into a wall. He choked off enough air so he couldn't talk.

"MM-listen here old man! I **agreed** to work for you but you also agreed to help me if I did! I am NOT one of your soldiers anymore! So until you hold up your end of the bargain I'm not doing shit for you!"

With another warning squeeze he let go of Stryker. The look of fear and shock in his eyes was priceless as he rubbed his neck. But Victor made one final note, stepping in closer so his head was nearly beside William's.

"Make no mistake, i can still kill you...even with all your guards around. And I won't hesitate IF you fail to locate her. Do we have an understanding William?"

Stryker only nodded.

"Good."

Then he walked away toward his room where he would sit and fume for a while. That woman had escaped him too many times and she was beginning to really get under his skin. Sitting in his room with a bottle of Jack held tight in one hand, he tried to think and come up with a better game plan. The whiskey didn't help him, it only fueled his anger more, but all the time he was getting even more angry, he had no idea that he would not have to search for her much longer. Victor would not have to try and track her down-Beth would come for him instead but not all of him, she just wanted his blood.


	12. Ch 12: Innocent to Evil

Just a heads up, in this chapter, I have included that Logan does remember Kayla. So bare with me here, I have a point to it. I also warn you there is some language.

Chapter 12: Innocent to Evil

The smell of a very dirty fish bowl made its way into Beth's nostrils, clogging her throat and making it impossible to breath. All the smells of the harbor hit her at one time as the truck rumbled into the harbor. Boats moved in and about docks like little ants in a mound going from place to place.

When they got out of the truck, a plethora of smells hit Beth's nose, the smell of rotten fish, dirty water, boat fuel being burned and smoke from the factories nearby. Sulfur, smoke, oil and something that faintly smelled like vinegar on a wet dog cycled around her throat. It make her mouth water and she felt her gag reflex respond with that familiar wrenching sound. So she pulled her sleeve down and put it over her mouth.

"What is that smell?"

"The harbor...stick close kid. I don't like the feel of this place."

With that they climbed out of the truck and Beth realized little to late she was actually holding his arm with her free hand. Logan looked down at her and raised an eyebrow before smiling He said nothing. The ferry was ten minutes from leaving the harbor and by the time they located its dock, they had to run onto the boat. It sounded its' horn and closed off its car ramp before pulling away from its dock.

Beth followed logan to the end of the ferry where they kept to themselves. As she looked over the cars a gnawing question chewed at the back of her brain.

"So why did we leave the truck?"

He glanced around before looking at her and answering her.

"Truck would have made too much noise."

"Oh...We may not come home."

"I know...Listen...if it gets too intense I want you to leave."

"Logan-"

"Beth, too many women have died because of me. I won't have you be next."

'_Why is the moon so lonely?_'

'_I don't know, why?_'

'_She used to have a lover._'

Logan was having flashbacks, it was apparent in his face as his eyes softened.

'_I love you_'

He could see her face, beautiful olive skin, long dark hair, full rose lips and beautiful green eyes. He voice soft and warm. Logan squeezed his eyes shut tight and clinched a fist. The veins momentarily popping out of his neck and his jaw locked-nostrils flaring.

Beth reached out timidly and touched his shoulder, her voice low and soft. Momentarily she glanced over his shoulder to see who might be watching them.

"Who was she?"

Logan opened his eyes and stared into the sunset for a moment.

"Her name was Kayla, she was a school teacher in a one room school house in Canada."

He swallowed hard.

"We lived together in a log cabin in a very remote area...she was beautiful..."

For a moment he went quiet.

"Logan?"

"She's dead Beth...she's dead and its my fault!"

He hit the side of the ship, leaving a dent in the metal. Beth had to glare a few people down so they would quit staring.

"Logan, its not your fault."

He didn't answer her, he didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was a determined decision, he decided he was at fault and he did not want to hear some twenty year old tell him otherwise. There was a stern silence between them that hung like a heavy heat and made her uncomfortable enough to move.

Beth found a spot at the head of the ferry where she could see the island in the distance. The salty, fishy, stale air whipped by her face tossing her long locks into tangles. She found she was talking to herself as she thought about what he said. '_Dark hair, olive skin...green eyes_.'

"He helped me because I remind him of her."

A horn blared on the top of the ferry to announce its approach of the island. It was not going to stop there because people still believed it to be abandoned-they knew that would happen. So Logan found Beth and they snuck around the side of the boat, lowering a life boat over the side. They snuck down into the life boat and rowed quietly toward the most secluded side of the island. Pulling the brat up onto the beach, they hit it under brush and made their way toward the main building.

When they saw the first guard they ducked down and hid behind a tree, the guard walked on by. Beth whispered to Logan.

"You kill the guards, I'll get the lights but Victor's mine."

They moved as if doing a choreographed dance, Logan went for the guard and she gagged as she heard the guttural sound when his throat was slashed. Beth stayed behind the tree as she concentrated on the lights, the air around her began to heat and the color of her eyes began to glow slightly as her skin reddened with heat. The lights popped all at once and rained down glowing shards of glass.

Before that task would have taken her a while and she would have had to pop the lights one by one. Her powers were changing. The pop of the lights and the darkening of the lot brought a few more guards-three of them. Now was her time to see if she could handle them on her own.

Beth lowered her gaze and concentrated on the chest of the first one and a few seconds his heart blew out of his chest as if someone had strapped C-4 to it. The other two frantically looked around, guns raised but that did not save them. It didn't take long for her to make one of the other guards collapse from a brain hemorrhage before she came out from behind the tree.

By this point it was clear something in her was changing, she could feel it and she responded to its call. While the guard shakily held his M-4 at her and told her to 'put her hands up', she smirked. With little more than a wink she turned his gun into a pile of metal balls and gun powder. If she had a camera, the look on his face would have been worth capturing.

When he turned to run she levitated the metal and changed the physiology of the material. Beth molded the metal into several large metal spikes and crucified him upon the side of the building. She realized just how disturbed she was, she had become the animal. it had become apparent that whatever Victor had down to her, he had killed a small part of the good in her and awakened the demon that was apparently hidden in her. That guard was not responsible for her scars and yet he paid for it anyhow.

Keeping herself in her heightened state was making her too hot, so she shed her jacket. The scars on her arms and and neck now reminded her of who was responsible for her being here and who she would be killing-Logan's brother or not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Victor's Room_

-------------------

From the doorway to his cave of a room, he could be heard panting and growling out a count. The muscles in his arms rippled as he pushed his own body weight up and down. Sweat ran down his carmel skin and dripped from his bare chest. Victor didn't need to work out really, his mutation gave him enough strength already, but when putting holes in concrete walls or breaking bones wasn't an option, he worked out his aggression with exercise.

"303...304..AGH!"

He growled as he got up, grabbing his towel and wiping his face, chest and arms. Victor's black BDU'S hung so low on his hips they looked as if they would fall off, some dark curls visible above the top of them. Beads of sweat ran down his stomach and the V of his hips. The workout having not curbed his temper any, he headed into the showers. He turned the nozzle and hot water sprayed out, filling the empty room with with white hot fog.

As he stepped under the scalding hot water, he groaned in relief, placing his hands on the tile to support himself. Dipping his head low he let the water burn his scalp. When he was half way done with his shower he heard a noise, a band outside and then the lights went out in what used to be the parking lot of the power plant. He cleared the small window-just a couple of feet from his shower head-of fog and looked outside. There was only one guard outside, he was pinned to one of the buildings with large metal spikes and there was something else. Victor caught a whiff of his brother's scent.

A growl rumpled in his throat as his brother ruined yet another good time. He grabbed his towel and slammed the shower off. Giving himself a speedy towel off he threw on a black tee shirt that was far to tight, it stretched thinly across his chest and his long coat. He made a shame of the boots he put on with the slop-job of a lace up (not worthy of a soldier) he did tying them.

The bottom of his long coat flared out around him at the bottom as he almost ran down the hall, knocking a guard down as he went. His anger rose up in him, almost boiling over when he found Stryker.

"That asshole brother of mine is her-"

"Wait a minute old friend. Look again."

Victor lifted his head and sniffed again. He growled at just how brash Beth was being, apparently he did not teach her enough before.

"That little bitch is walking right back to me."

He smirked, just before the lights in the whole building went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside_

-----------

It did not take long for Beth to locate the power supply and completely reverse what hours of factory work and construction put together. The metal returned what hour of factory work and construction put together. The metal returned to its elemental form, the many parts and pieces were so dismantled that there was no way to repair them. Beth felt her nerves tense up as she knew the moment of confrontation with Victor was approaching. But her inner voice yelled at her.

'_He beat you, he raped you, he scarred you so deep you may never recover. Even if you kill him, those scars will be with you forever. You deserve to have you revenge. Kill the bastard!_'

Beth's eyes burned with hate, anger and slowly it burned into vengeance. The light color they were changed into a hot white and she felt her skin grow feverishly hot. Unbeknownst to her the molecules in her own skin were beginning to change. Very rapidly, with the stress she was under, her mutation was evolving and she had very little idea.

More people came out from the building, it wasn't the guards who were the problem because Logan quickly dispatched them-more blood covering his now bare shoulders. The one mutant who wouldn't die, cake walking out with his katanas to his side. A spark of annoyed anger crackled up from her already burning vengeance.

"Why won't you die?"

Deadpool raised his eyebrows in a taunting response that made Beth's inner voice scream a Valkyries cry.

'_That fuck watched him abuse you! He let him do it and helped him do it! He brought you back to Victor time and time again!_'

There he was, she knew she would probably see him again-like a sexually transmitted disease, he was incurable- but she had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. This time though she did not shake, she did not shiver; there was no urge to run. Instead there was the biting urge to tear this monster down into so many pieces that he would never be able to put himself back together. What really pissed her off were those eyes, those damn eyes mocker her again with the grin they reflected. It was the grin that his permanently sewn mouth could not, at the thought that he could never say anything or scream in pain, Beth found herself smirking. But that mutant still stood smirking and mocking her. It was a show down as the two stared each other down, each waiting for the other one to move.

Beth was no longer full of calm focus, she was letting her power flow in every direction ad as a result, the windows of the building in front of them blew out, but this went unnoticed by them. She realized after the glass hit her flesh-cutting it a little-that if she didn't pull some of her power in that she would alert Sabertooth to her power because part of the building was starting to dissolve. By now, she wasn't stupid, she knew that he was aware of both her and Logan being outside. As for Logan, he had taken to hiding behind a Jeep to avoid his skin being removed from his body in little pieces, sure he could heal but not faster than she could pick him apart.

There was a stillness in the air and the space between the Pool and Beth crackled with anger. It was almost as if one listened hard enough they could hear the rumble of a storm on the horizon that was about to decimate what Stryker had put so much money into. An almost inhuman (Victor like) smirk crept across Beth's face and as she stood staring him down she saw flash backs of him smiling in the dark as Victor beat her or raped her. That sick thing, it wasn't a mutant or a human being because none of its mutations belonged to it.

Without warning, it was on. Deadpool teleported behind-apparently expecting this to be quick-but he found that standing that close to her made his flesh start disintegrating as if he was a decaying corpse. The Pool moved back in front of her to his original spot, he was staring at his chest as it healed before looking up and she could see the seething anger in his eyes. That didn't scare her as he would have expected, no it disappointed her because she had hoped for shock at least. Unfortunately for Pool, his anger only gave her incentive to make his death a little more painful.

"Come on baby," She beckoned to him with her hand. "I thought you were good."

The monster of a mutant came at her as if she were any other foe, he was no longer just giving her back to Victor. There was no beast to 'save' her from his attack or save her just to beat her himself. But none of that scared her like it would have before, instead she was motivated as the athletic mutant came at her full force.

The first sword came at her and she stepped back ever so casually because she knew once it came close enough there would be no more of it. Just as quickly as it had passed her, it was liquid silver on the ground and not more lethal than a puddle of water. This stunned the great, 'almighty' Deadpool because it took him a moment to realize that the sword once attached to his arm was gone. In shock he turned his hand over to see the skin heal where his katana had once been and then he looked up at Beth.

"Is that all you got? I should be dead by now...but it seems you aren't as awesome as you once were."

As she said that she saw something in his eyes, in that moment something flickered there in those bright pools and for a second she thought it was fear. Then he moved, he was faster this time and he just barely missed her. Beth only just lucky that she melted his other katana in time for it to miss her.

For a few moments he just stood there, his chest rising and falling steadily. He seemed stunned or perhaps scared, either way he didn't move for a while. This had not been something the mutant had expected, someone had given him a little too much confidence and in just a little while Beth had brought him down from his pedestal. She would bring an end to this mutant and she knew that she would enjoy every little bit of it.

Beth realized that she could not only destroy this creature but with her abilities she could possibly take away all his mutations because after all they were at a cellular level. She knew something wasn't right about him, she knew since day one, and now she realized as she actually looked at him that he was the product of a science experiment. All it would take was a little molecular influence. She was getting a better grip on her power and had a better idea now of what she was capable of doing. So she took a risk and decided to try to change him back to human. With some concentration she rebuilt a mouth where he used to have one before Stryker had it removed.

It was strange, part of her believed that if she could make him human again that he would somehow change. The little good left in her wanted to believe his human self was good. Now that he could speak she wished she had just killed him. His voice was low, cold and monotone.

"I'm going to kill you Beth and I'm going to enjoy it. If we had more time...he heh heh...I would take my time killing you because you have been a pain in my side."

"Not yet but keep talking and I will show you pain."

A cocky grin crossed his face and the next statement out of his mouth was rather daring because part of him knew she wasn't ready to kill him yet. She wasn't a mercenary like he was, she still had some good in her and for that she wouldn't just kill him.

"You know what Beth...we don't have to fight. We could end this on a good night if you just let me have a taste of that sweet little-"

Beth didn't let him finish his sentence, instead she raised some glass from the ground around them and sent it slicing across his cheek. It was fast enough and hard enough to actually make his head move.

Wade dabbed his cheek and licked the blood off his finger as the cut on his cheek healed.

Now she narrowed her thoughts and with a little effort she influenced the molecules that were in charge of his heat vision-to return to normal and in effect she took away that mutation. All he had left was the teleportation and the healing ability. She figured none of this was a problem.

"Heh..."

Wade really decided to push her buttons because he tried again to get close to her get close to the angry woman and as he tried to reach to touch her-he got his hand burnt. He hadn't counted on the energy she was channeling to raise off of her in waves of heat as if she was a human torch.

Logan who had been hiding, was now standing watching in amusement as Beth took her revenge. He watched her and although it was entertaining, he wondered a single thing in all this time.

'Beth why don't you just kill him?'

Wade yelled in pain even though his hand started healing as soon as he teleported away.

"Ouch! You little Bitch! I should have killed you a long time ago!"

"But you didn't...apparently you are an obedient dog and do everything your master tells you to do. Deadpool do this...Deadpool do that. Ha ha ha. You're more pathetic than I was when Victor was beating me every night. I put up more of a fight than you do. One thing you should have already learned shit head," She dropped her voice now. "I don't like to be touched."

She watched with an evil grin as Wade's eyes flared with anger.

"I have one question before I kill you. Why did you take me back to him?"

There was a scoff and then a silence. He seemed to be unsure if she was being serious. After a few moments he started laughing as he realized she was seriously asking him this question.

"Seriously Beth? It was fun to watch you squirm, to hear you scream and beg for him to stop," He paused to give her one of those mocking brow raises and let it all sink in. "Ooo Look at the anger in your eyes. But the best part is you're coming back to him coming back so he can fuck you again."

One thing was true, she was angry and that word, that volatile word 'fuck', screamed into her ears like heavy metal music. Somehow it rocked her foundations and his cocky mocking attitude only made her feel violated all over again. She was outraged by his answer and now understood why they had sewn his mouth shut. All the rage she had, originally felt for Deadpool, she now felt again for his human self.

"You sick, cocky, dick-less bastard! You enjoyed watching him abuse me?!" For a moment she couldn't think straight and she found herself disheveled. But she gathered herself. "You know what, I liked you better when you were quiet. In fact I'm going to make it **permanent**."

"Ooo...Well Beth, I like you better on all fours and I happen to want you to scream."

That was it, she was done trying to talk to him. She no longer believed he had just followed orders, she knew that he did enjoy watching her in pain. It was obvious that he was a sick sadistic pervert and she wanted nothing more than to put him down like a bad dog.

"Have it your way."

Finally he felt the flood of anger and power she had been fighting to control. She turned his own melted katanas against him as she changed their form again and they were now several sharp silver spikes.

"You don't have it in you bitch!"

"Pool, if you think I was a pain in your side before...I'm going to show you true pain for every single time you drug me back to him. For every scar, every bruise and all my blood that was spilt because you were such an obedient science experiment."

With that she sent the spikes flying in his direction but she missed because he still could teleport away. No matter though because she was still at the height of her anger with him and so when he tried to hit her, his hand was dissolved down to the bone. She spun on her heels and looked him straight in the face, she could have ended it there but she wanted to play with him.

The spikes pulled out of the wall and she ducked in time for them to actually hit him as he didn't expect her to be that fast. It was at this moment when he was pulling the spikes from his skin and she was backing away toward Logan, that she chose to change his healing ability to normal.

"You stupid little bitch!" He spat blood as one of the spikes had hit him in the stomach. "What did you do to me?"

"Ohh look at the anger in your face," She cackled.

Wade just barely teleported to where she was because he was losing quite a bit of blood rather quickly. The mutant fell on all fours and blood dripped from his mouth as he tried to speak.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Gee Pool I thought you would be a little more fun that this," She landed a kick to his already wounded stomach. "I'm sorry...does that hurt?"

"You bitch!"

Beth started to kneel down to speak a little closer to him.

"Beth that's enough!"

Logan yelled at her because he could see she was losing herself in her power and anger. He had seen it happen to Victor and he refused to see it happen to her. He tried to grab her arm but she threw his hand off.

"You wanna make friends with him then get out of my face! No one showed me any sympathy!"

She knelt down and grabbed Wade by the back of his head, leaning in closely.

"I told you that you would know true pain!"

She landed a strong punch to his stomach before she stood up and pretended to help him up. But she was playing their game now because she dropped him on top of some of the glass that she had previously exploded from its window frames. He was bleeding bad now and Logan knew that she was not going to stop until she had her revenge.

There was nothing he could do because he knew her rage had been just boiling deep inside of her waiting to explode outward. Now that it finally had, it was going to kill all those responsible for her suffering and she would take out anyone that gets in her way. The only thing to do was to let her have at it.

Beth grabbed the half dead mutant by his arm and drug him toward the building.

"Let's go see Victor. Where is that master of yours?"

Wade managed one little burst of energy, enough to yank her down and mount her with his hands around her throat. He was going to choke her to death if he had enough time before he bled out, his blood was covering her clothes. This little move had made her finally lose her temper. Like always when he thought he was getting the upper hand, he opened his mouth and stuck his foot in it.

"Any last words?" He knew she could barely speak.

Beth got out a raspy "Bye Wade."

She closed her eyes as she made all of him blow up like she had done to the vase in the cabin. Little pieces of flesh and blood went everywhere, they splattered Logan and Beth both. The buildings were covered with pieces of him but she didn't care right now because she could breath again and he was dead. After regaining the ability to talk, she looked up at Logan.

"You're either on my side or you're on your brother's side and if that's the case then get the hell away from me. You don't have a damn clue what I went through because of Deadpool and you sure as hell have no clue what your brother did to me. So you are either going to leave me alone or help me kill him!"

When she got up off the floor and headed for the building to finish what she came to do, she noticed that Logan was gone. That was fine with her, if he didn't have the balls to help her kill his own bastard brother, then he didn't need to be in her way.

"Alright Victor...let's end this."


	13. Ch 13:Final Battle

[WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, TORTURE AND VICTOR GETTING HIS BUTT KICKED GRUESOMELY.]

Chapter 13: No Fear

It was now evident that Beth was not going to stop, she was Lady Death and the hate she felt for Victor was turning her into him. As she came into the warehouse, guards rushed to fire as many bullets at her as possible. But as soon as she fired them, the bullets were liquid silver and the gun power was just black dust. With a fiery glare, Beth had exploded every guard in the room before she let out a yell, her anger flaring so much that pieces of the building rained down.

"VICTOR!!"

The cry of a Valkyrie in her kill-echoed from the very angry woman and Logan could only stand back-watching. When only Stryker came out, the whole building shook and Beth lowered her gaze. All around him equipment began to dissolve and he held out a surrendering hand to try to calm her.

"Now wait a minute dear...don't you think you're over reacting? Maybe we can settle this another way."

"**Overreacting**? VICTOR!!"

With the second scream, what was left of the windows shattered and flew at Stryker in large shards. He ducked down, just barely missed being hit by some.

"We can talk about this."

"Hey Logan...do you know this fuck?"

"Colonel I would back away...she is not listening to reason."

As she began to get angrier, the warehouse roof began to fall around them.

"I will pull every inch of this island apart and kill everyone to get to Victor...Where the hell is he!?"

"Let's be reasonable."

She growled deep in her throat and the building began to dissolve more. Again she screamed in pure rage.

"VICTOR YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

Beth dropped her gaze to Stryker, something flickered deep in her gaze and she stepped closer so he could understand her a little better.

"Ok, you wanna die for him?"

Before she even had a chance she felt like she was hit by a truck and slammed into a wall. Victor had charged at her and now had her pinned against the wall by her throat. For a second everything stopped, for a second her power stopped surging and things were silent. In that silence, she looked into the eyes of her abuser and he spoke.

"Hello Beth, miss me?"

What surprised her was not just how ballsy he was, charging her but the fact that she did not feel fear. In that moment, she remembered everything he did to her and then all of her anger came back.

A grin crossed her face and she let all of it flow at once. The beast, that demon who had plagued her, he jumped away from her. There were pieces of his face missing, clothing slightly gone, his claws on one hand were barely there. It had barely missed getting killed by her.

Victor touched his face in anger and shock. Then he watched his claws grow back and felt his hair return. A growl rose from deep in his throat and she knew he would charge again.

Beth beckoned to him with her right hand.

"Oh bring it baby...it's my turn!"

Like a dumb animal, he did try to hit her but she removed his claws and fangs before hitting him with pieces of the roof that were lying around them.

He skidded across the concrete floor, shaking his not bleeding head as it slowly healed. This was a change of place, he was no longer the dominant force in this relationship. Victor's claws grew back and his fangs grew in again. But he lay there for a few more moments, trying to contemplate his situation.

Beth walked toward him slowly.

"Victor...I could kill you, you now realize that don't you?"

For a moment he said nothing and then he laughed one of those mocking, knowing laugh.

"Good...feel all that rage? Feels good doesn't it? You're just like me sweetheart."

"No, I'm not an animal like you."

"Oh yes you are...just look around you."

Beth stopped for a few moments and looked around at the body parts and damage around her. She was horrified by what she saw. It was just the moment he needed to get up and leap at her, digging his claws into the tender flesh of her shoulders.

"AHHH!"

Logan started to run to her rescue but Victor looked up at him.

"Don't move Jimmy, I'll kill her right now."

He stopped mid-stride and waited for the moment he could get her out of here.

"Oh yes little brother, did you enjoy my sloppy seconds?"

The anger in her at hearing him refer to her as 'sloppy seconds'- it over powered the pain in her body now and she used her power to remove clothing, claw, flesh and some muscle.

He jumped back from her and she pulled herself off the floor. A few years ago blood might have bothered her but now she could handle it and so she just ignored it. The sight of Victor in pain, half naked and half destroyed, made the adrenaline rush through her.

"Oh yeah, you like to beat women...hit them with your hands..."

He looked up at her and his eyes got wide as he realized what she was gonna do.

"Beth no!"

"Heal this mother fucker!"

With that, his hands were gone from his body, they exploded. And the beast screamed in pain.

"AHH!"

Logan protested her torture.

"Beth enough!"

She was deaf with vengeance.

"You also like to kick women..."

As Victor bled from his wrists, before he had a chance to stop her, his feet were gone. It satisfied Beth to see his blood on the floor in front of her. But it also seemed to make her worse because she walked over and nailed a kick to his face so hard his nose broke. He rolled over and spit out several teeth. But she wouldn't stop because she kicked him in the stomach until he coughed blood and then kicked him in the groin until he puked.

For a moment she just stood looking at him and then she remembered what he did to her and she could feel the pain again, see the mocking look from Deadpool. It all came back to her in a rush and she felt herself overflow with hate.

"YOU BASTARD! I'll kill you!"

There were suddenly arms around her waist pulling her away from him. She kicked and wiggled until she realized who it was.

"Beth stop! You're turning into him, this isn't you. It's enough!"

She shook her head as if coming out of a coma and finally looked at Victor who was slowly healing. Beth just stared at him as he lay on the floor bleeding without hands or feet. The monster had turned her into him, she had to leave this place and get away from him.

"One second Logan."

Walking back over to him, she left him with a warning. Beth put her boot down on his throat.

"Listen carefully...IF you come near me or my family or hurt another woman...I will be back and I WILL KILL YOU!"

Then they left the building but on the way out Beth dismantled the whole thing and brought the warehouse down. It wouldn't kill him but it would keep him disabled for a while. The wounds in her shoulder were still bleeding as they left but she knew like the rest of her injuries from him, they would head with time and she would receive no more.

--------------------------------------------

Three Months Later

The sound of his boot steps echoed down the alleyway behind her and she could hear them quickening. This man could not be human, he was unnaturally fast. His laugh echoed after her as she struggled to hide. But he must have known he was chasing her into a dead end and before she knew it he was there. Behind her the wall was cold and damp as she tried to hide against it.

There he was at the end of the alley, blocking her exit. This man grinned at her as he slowly approached her. All she could do was turn and hide in a corner, shutting her eyes tight. When he was a few feet away, she heard another set of smaller boots hit the pavement with the sound of a fluttering trench coat.

She peaked between her fingers and saw his grin fade away. A dark haired woman stood in front of her between her and the man. For whatever reason he was intimidated

by her and so he backed away from her a bit.

"I thought I warned you Victor...if you hurt another woman and I'll kill you."

The air around them for some reason began to grow hot and he turned to run.


End file.
